Severus Snape's Long Lost Daughter
by NightRrain
Summary: A girl was left alone with no mother and no father. Her mother died because her the daughters father killed her. This girl is now out for revenge, weather her own father killed her mother or not, she was going to kill him. Look Out Sneverus snape, you have to deal with your own Daughter now.
1. Chapter 1

**I some what love the Harry Potter movies and I decedied to make a story about Snape. He's my fav character in the story. I'm sure that in the summary it explians all. Hope you enjoy this new story!**** (:**

* * *

_**?POV?**_

**I looked at him. I watched him every night. I had pictures of him, distant memories of him. Most of all, I had hatred for him. I looked just like him, except for his big nose. I acted like him without wanting. I was thinking...a long time ago that I'm going to kill him... and I still am now. Now only that I dont think, I know.**

* * *

_**1 year later. 5 year at Hogwarts**_

I looked out the window, watching every tree or lake go by. I searched for Potter on the train, but only ended up finding his freinds, Granger and Weasley. Weasley simply stayed in his world, but Granger, she was inspecting me from head to toes. I had enough and I turned to look at her.

"What is it?" I said to her.

She blinked twice before awnsering me. "Its that, you look so familar. Have we met?"

She, just like the other students who saw me had a suspicion about me. There was no doubt I looked just like that _man_.

I turned my head back to look outside the window. "...No...we have never met..." I replied quietly.

"Oh! I know who she looks like! She looks like Professor Snape!" I heard Weasley say.

"She does look like a lot like him? Do you have a realtion to him!" Granger said. I had to protect myself quickly. Im sure that man wouldnt want this secret out as much as me.

I quickly turned to look at her. "No. I'm an orphan. I never had parents. So tell me, where is Potter?"

She seemed hesitant to tell me, but at the end she came out. "He got suspened from Hogwarts, but I heard Dumbledore is going to allow him back. And what about you? Why did you come to Hogwarts so late?"

"My adoptive parents moved closer to Hogwarts school becuase my other school was just not right for me." I said.

She still seemed suspicous of me. This one would be hard to break into her world.

I turned back to look outside. "I'm tired, I need to rest. Wake me when we get there." I said to them. I layed my head on the window sill and closed my eyes, but of course, I couldnt sleep.

The train finally stopped and all the kids got off. I waited beacuse I did not want to get crowded. Granger and Weasley decided to stay with me and wait too. We got of and then into a boat. I looked at Hogwarts, it was an amazing castle. We finally got to shore. A tall old man with a long beard stood there. I figured he must be Dumbledore. He was waiting for me, I knew he was. I would have glady gone up to him if that man wasn't there standing beside him. All the kids walked straight toward the castle, following a big, tall fat man.

"Dumbledore is waiting for you. He's going to take you with him to sort you in a house. Me and Ron will wait for you in the Dinning Hall." She looked at Snape then back at me. "Are you-" "Im postively sure that we are **_not_ **related." I said cutting her off. She just nodded and went with the crowd.

I walked to Dumbledore, making sure not to make any eye contact with Snape.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school Miss Grace." He said. I liked him already, he seemed like a good freind to have. On the other hand, Snape kept looking at me, not taking his eyes off of me, not even for a minute.

"Its an honor to be here, Sir." I said.

"Now come with me, we need to get you sorted into a house. I am correct that you have bought all of your materials already?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes I have." I replied.

"Good then. Severus, you may go now to the Dinning hall." Dumbledore said.

Snape didnt want to go, I could see it. I looked at him, and he looked back at me.

"Yes... very well then." He quickly turned around and marched to Hogwarts school.

Dumbledore smiled at me and smiled a little back at him.

I followed him to Hogwarts and into his office. The only thing I didnt like were the moving stairs. Thatw as going to be my biggest challenge. Dumbledores office was...amazing. I espiaclly loved his phoenix.

"Now then Miss Grace, shall me sort into a house?" He said. He walked to a shelf and brought down an old hat. He came over to me and put it on my head, and instantly it started to talk.

"Ah, yes! A special one here, very special. You are an ignorant, cruel, and cunning girl. But at same time, you are brave, understanding, and courageous. This is a difficult one, yes very difficult. My girl, you are Slytherin!"

Of course. I was not surprised that I was going into that house. Just makes things worse. Dumbledore took of the hat and took it back to its rightful place. He went to another closed shelf and took out Slytherin robes and handed them to me.

"Go to the Dinning Hall after you have dressed, alright Miss Grace?" He said to me.

"Yes." I replied and headed out out, well almost.

"Miss Grace, wait. I forgot you will need a guide here. Sit here while I find Professor Snape." He said.

No, NO! Thats the last thing I needed.

"No please Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure I can find my way around here just fine." I said.

"Nonesense. You'll end up getting lost." He smiled at me.

The door opened quickly, almost hitting me if I hadnt jumped back.

"Ah, Professor Snape. Miss Grace here needs a guide around the castle. Since she is Slytherin, it would be better if you were her guide." Dumbledore said to him.

He turned around looked at me. "She looks capable of herself to know her way around the castle." He spat at me.

"Nonesense. You will show her." Dumbledore seemed like he finished talking becuase he went back to his desk and started writting on papers.

"Come with me." Snape said and turned around quickly.

I had pratically jog behind him to keep up with him. I was getting annoyed.

"Stop!" I yelled. He stopped turned around to look at me. I was five feet away from him.

"You are walking to fast and I cant keep up." I said to him angrily while huffing a little.

"Then maybe you should walk faster!" He said back at me angrily.

"Not if I dont want too. You are suppose to be my giude and show me around. We passed a hundred doors and halls and not one did you tell me what they were." I said back to him.

"I dont have to tell you what they were if I dont want too." He said.

Oh, I get it. He was going to play _my_ game now. No one, and I mean no one, will beat me at my own game. So a game he wants, a game he shall get.

"Very well then, _Professor Snape_, lets proceed to the dungeons. But of course, I do not want to take the long way." I said. I pulled out my wand, and waved around in a cirlce three times. I closed my eyes and opened them. I was in the dungeons, infront of the common room opening. It wasnt hard to know the password. Everyone in Slytherin hated mudbloods,

"Pureblood." I said and the doors opened. Easy Peasy I say. I walked in. Everything was cold...dark and sad. I walked in more and notice two stair ways going up on either side of the room. I walked to the right stair and looked up. I was the girls dorm rooms. I walked up and opened the door. Every bed was filled with suitcases. I walked in more and the very far back, there were three beds spaced far apart unlike the others. I looked at the left end of the room where the last bed was and it was covered with my suitcases. I sighed relifed. I wouldnt be around other people I didnt know. What made it the best also was that there was a big window where the moon shone every night. I absoultey loved my bed. I walked to it and ressed into my robes. It was still evening, so I figured I still had to go to dinner.

After I was finiished, i walked back down to the common where an angry Professor Snape looked at me.

* * *

Plaese leave comments. (: Also thank you for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much _ .  _and _mineno15_, for adding my story to your favorites. I hope I get comments from you guys and from many more people to tell me how this story is going. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

He was still looking at me angrily after three minutes passed.

"What is it?" I finally said to him.

"You are not allowed to use magic!" He yelled at me.

"I thought this was a magic school, where we can use magic!" I replied.

"Not out of the classroom or without a professor being there!" He said.

"You're a Professor and you were there when I did the spell." I said back smugly.

"That- the point is that you are not allowed to use magic out of a classroom! You get three detentions with me at seven a clock sharp in the afternoon!"

Perfect, just what I wanted. The more time I will spend with him, the faster I will find his weaknesses or possibly kill him faster.

"Fine. I am famished, care to show me to the Dinning Hall?" I said.

He looked even angrier when he saw I was fine with what he gave him. He turned around quickly like he usually did and walked out. This time I walked quickly behind, but I still had to jog here and there. We entered into a room or a great hall I must say, where it was covered with with four long tables, and with childeren sitting on them already. A few new students were still getting sorted into their houses, while the other kids on the table were looking hopefuly that a new kid will be their house.

"The table of Slytherin is there." He said pointing to the end table on the left side of the wall, and walked quickly to sit in his chair with the other staff.

I walked over to the table, but found no spot to sit. Mostly becuase the other kids didn't let me sit beside them. I looked at the end of the table where it was some what empty. I decided to sit there. I sat and looked at the food. Pumkin, chicken, fruit...fruit my favorite food. I grabbed a red apple and took a bite from it. I pretty much munched on it till almost the end of dinner.

A small paper bird crane almost crashed into my face if I hadn't grabbed it quickly. I crushed the paper bird in my fist and looked up to see who had send it. It was Granger, who smiled at me and then pointed to Potter, who also smiled and waved at me. I just kept looking at him and waved my hand a little. I was the one who didn't really like to show my emotions.

"Traitor!" I heard a boy say about four kids away from me. I looked and it was boy with a yellow head, Malfoy.

I ignored him, but was he going to ignore me? Of course not. He stood up and came and sat next to me with two other boys who sat across from me. I looked at Granger and she looked scared, even Potter and Weasley had her same look. Was Malfoy that bad? I guess he was.

"Traitor! While you'er here in Slytherin, you are not allowed to talk to Gryffindors, especially _Potter_!" Malfoy hissed in my hear.

"Ok then. What if I dont talk to Potter, and become his friend instead?" I said looking at him.

His face got red. "If you become a friend to Potter, I will hex you for the rest of your life!" He said..

I leaned in close to his face, so close that he had to back away a little. "I'll like to see you try, _Malfoy_." I whispered deadly, and quietly to him.

He looked at me for a long time. Did I scare him that bad? No, instead he scared me when he said, "You look very familar."

I backed away quickly back to my spot and hung my head down. Curse that man who gave me almost all of his looks! That is why I always keep my hair in a pony tail becuase if it were to hung loose, I'll look even more like him!

"Go away and leave me alone." I said to him.

He was about to say something, but Dumbledore cut him off with a clap of his hands. With that clap, the food disappeared as well too.

"Now then students. I hope you have enjoyed a nice meal. Tomorrow we will be handing out schedules, and have the rest of the day to prepare yourself for your classes. Have a nice night." Dumbledore finished and with that said, everyone stood from their tables and emptied the hall. I decided to wait so I wouldn't get caught in the crowd. I was thankful that Malfoy had left.

When every one was almost out, I stood up to head out as well. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back slightly. I turned to look and it was Granger with Weasley and Potter.

"What did he do to you? Or what did he say to you?" Granger asked me.

"He didn't do or say anything to me." I replied calmly.

"Then what did you say to him? He looked shocked." Potter said.

"Nothing that concerns you Potter." I replied.

He looked at me. Crud, not again! I acted just like that man again!

"I mean, he threaten to hex me, but I said that if he did, I would snitch on him to Dumbledore." I said as I tried to fix myself.

He still looked at me as well as Granger and Weasley.

"Are you sure-"

"I am postively sure that I am not related to him!" I said half screaming to Granger.

It made my chances worse. I got more looks from Snape and Dumbledore, as well as Potter and Weasley. I sighed.

"Look I'm tired and cranky. I need to get some rest. I'll see guys in the morning." I said and turned around quickly, heading out of the hall before I made an even bigger fool of myslef.

I walked down the halls to go to the Slytherin common room, but I remembered that I took a short cut and never followed Snape. I didn't know my way and would probably get lost. Well, know one ever said it would hurt to use a little bit of magic, right? I took out my wand and did the transporting spell again. The door was open as some kids were still hanging around the door and talking. I quickly walked in to go to bed. I had hoped that I would walk in unoticed, but I got looks from Malfoy and his freinds.

I walked up the stairs and into the room. Some girls were already on their bed and were talking gossip. They didn't seem to mind me much, which I liked. I walked over to my bed and opened my suitcases. I fixed my clothes on the little dresser beside my bed. I had to brush my teeth. There was a another girl sitting on the middle bed, left of me. She was reading a book and seemed like a nice girl.

"Excuse me, is there a bathroom here that I can use?" I asked her.

She looked at me for small time and smiled. "You'er new here, right?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Get your things and follow me." She said and closed her book.

I grabbed my shorts and a tank top, with my tooth brush and paste. She got up from her bed and walked over to a door beside the last bed.

"This is a transporting door to the bathroom. The bathroom is on the middle floor of the castle. But times like this, we cant walk all the way up there, so we take this door. Every house has there own transporting door to the bathroom." She said.

She opened the door, and on the other side was the bathroom. Girls were brushing their teeth and getting into their night clothes.

"By the way, I'm Mareln, what's your name?" The girl, or Mareln asked me.

I turned to look at her. "Nights."

She looked at me and then smiled. "Ok Nights, see you tomorrow. Good night!" She closed the door with a loud thud.

I went to brush my teeth and then into a stall to change in my clothes. I didnt not want to take off my pony tail so I just left it alone. I walked out and back to the door. I walked into the room and saw that some girls were already sleeping others were still talking and laughing quietly. I walked over to my bed and layed. I looked at Marlen and she was asleep already. I could some one fall asleep that quickly? I can't, thats for sure.

Every 30 minutes, a girl or some girls fell asleep while I stayed wide awake. I couldnt sleep, thinking I was so close to my...father but yet so far. In a way, I loved him, but hate him for taking my mother. He left me alone as well. I got adopted by a good nor bad family, but it was clear they didnt like me. They named me Nights, even though thats not my real name. They didnt want to change my real name, so I was Nights to them. My real name is Se-! NO! Someones in my mind!

I quickly sat up. I didnt mean to remember those memories. _Snape_, that-that- man! How dare he use Occlumency on me! I would have to protect myself so much more than I thought. I layed back down and closed my eyes. This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

Her father? She's close to her father? Who is he? She's a lot smarter than I thought. Her name isn't Nights, what is it? Who is she? I will have to find out who she is. I cant let this go unoticed, at least not for me. I _will_ find out who you are, girl.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I will maybe update later this afternoon! Thank you again! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres then next chapter. Hope you guys like it! (: Please leave comments to let me know how this story is going. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

I woke much earlier then any other girl. It probably seemed to be about five a'clock. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I think I'd rather come up with ideas on how to kill Snape. I turned over on my side and opened the first drawer from my dresser and took out my magic notebook. Every time I finish writing and close it, the words disappear, and only saying a word will make them reappear. Perfect for writing out my killing plan. I searched for a feather pen that already had ink inside. I turned back on my back and sat up. I opened my notebook to an empty page and began to write.

_Ideas to kill__ Snape_

_ his food. Try to find poison first. Make him breakfest and put pioson in it._

_ him with Avada Kedavra. Note: make this option for XXtreme measures._

_ him to death. Easy, make an illusion of lily. First get into his thoughts and get images on how lily looks._

_ an assasin. Note: not going to be easy._

_ Voldermort to kill him. Note: maybe not, value my life to much._

_6. Take him to the forest and kill him._

_First plan_

_Go with plan 1. Get into his potion closet and get poison. Make him some snacks or breafeast and put poison in it. First though, I have to gain access into his office._

I closed my book and put it back into the drawer underneath my clothes. I looked at the time and it was 5:30. I might as well get up and get ready.

I got up from bed quietly and opened the bottom drawer and took out my school uniform, tooth brush and paste, hair comb, and shampoo. I walked quickly and silently to the bathroom door and closed it behind me. I walked into a shower stall and did my usual routine.

I walked back in fully dressed and ready for the day. I put my stuff back into my drawer and looked at the time. six a'clock. Why is time going so slow! Well, might as well brush my hair before anyone wakes up. I quickly brushed it and tied it into a high pony tail. I decided to take a walk around the school grounds, to get familar with it. I opened the dorm room and walked out and down the stairs. I walked toward the common door without looking or paying attention to anything.

"Where are you going so early?" Malfoy asked me.

I turned to look and sure enough he was sitting on a black couch, lounging.

"None of your bussuniess." I replied and turn to walk back out, but he spoke again.

"You'er not going to see _Potter_, are you?" He said standing up, "Becuase if you are, I'm going to hex you!"

"Yes, Malfoy. I'm going to go see Potter!" I said turning back to look at him.

"Bat-Bogey!" He screamed at me while potinting his wand.

"Reverserile!" I yelled back with my wand.

Of course, my spell worked more effectively, and he turned into a bat? It was a weird creature, thats all I have to say.

"YOU! AHHH-" Malfoy screamed when he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I warned Malfoy. Try me again some other time IF you like." I said.

I turned around and left. I had bussines to do right now.

I walked down the dungeon halls looking for Snape's office. I took a turn to the right and infront of me was a black door. Of course, I thought to myself, why wouldn't his door be black. I walked up to it and knocked.

"Professor Snape? Are you awake?" I asked.

"Come in!" A grumpy voice replied angrily.

I opened the door and peered inside. He was at his desk looking and labeling some small flasks with liquids inside, potions.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily, still not looking at me.

I thought. What did I want? That was strange of me to come here without thinking.

"I do not like my time to be wasted!" He said still not looking at me.

I sighed. "Dont worry about that. I'm sure your time has already been wasted a long time ago." I replied smirking. I walked in and stood in front of his desk.

"I do not like your sarcastic comments, Miss Grace." He said looking at me.

"What do you not like? Anyways, I need to know where to get my schedule." I said.

He sighed, obvously annoyed. "Every house master will hand them out at 9 a'clock this morning in the Dinning Hall after breakfest. Now of you go!" He said looking back down to the flasks.

"One more thing." I said.

He sighed and dropped the feathered pen on the table annoyed.

I smirked. I was getting to him and I was loving every second of it. "How do I get to the Dinning Hall?" I asked.

He looked at me angrily. "I will take you when I finish lableing these potions." He said with his teeth clenched and looked back down to the flasks again.

Ok, I thought. I guess I'll just explore your little office, Snape. I looked around, looking for the closet. I didn't see it any where. Where could it be? In his Classroom? I looked behind him and there it was. The closet was behind him. Smart man. I would have to come up with something to get him to leave his desk, and I thought of a perfect idea.

"Professor Snape?" I said.

"What could it possibly be now!" He said angrily.

"Malfoy told me not to tell, but I have too. Just when I was leaving, he was fighting with another person. And what happened is that he got hexed badly and he doesn't know what to do! And he doesn't want to go to the nurse because, you know how it is with him and his pride!" I said. I wanted to smrik so badly, but I had to leave it in.

"Are you sure of this, Miss Grace?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm very sure." I said.

He sighed and stood up. He pushed me oustide of his office and locked it. He then turned to look at me.

"Stay here until I return." He said and turned around quickly.

I turned to the door and took out my wand. "_Alohomora." _Nothing. He had bewitched his door. No matter, he doesnt know that many spells as I do.

"_Transpare."_ My body became transparent and I walked right through the wall. I became normal again and walked to the closest. I opened it and searched.

"No...not it...nope...nu-uh..-Yes this will do, spider and snake posion combined." I mumbled to myself. I didn't know this school used such dangerous ingredients.

I quickly stuffed the white liquid in a flask into my pocket robe. I made my self transparent again walked right out. I leaned on the wall and smirked. So far, my plan is going great.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Might update again later! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enoy! (:**

* * *

I heard heavy and quick foot steps coming my way. I looked and of course it was Snape.

"Miss Grace, Mister Malfoy told me that you were the one who hexed him! Is that true?" He said when he was right infront of me.

I leaned off the wall and stood straight. "I did, but it was-"

"There are no excuses for what you have done!" He said interuppting me.

I looked at him. "Ok, but he-"

"I do not care for your excuse, Miss Garce!" He said interuppting me again.

I looked at him angrily. "Professor Snape-"

"I said no-"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed at him. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I had never done that before, never!

He looked shocked, but I'm sure I looked even more shock-ered.

"Very well. What happened?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

I tried to make my long story, a short story. "He Hexed me first and I just reversed the hex back at him. I simply defended myself." I said.

He nodded and said, "Very well. Add two more detentions to your previous three." and opened his office door.

"Go to the Dinning Hall as breakfest will be served shortly." And he closed the door right in my face.

"Professor, I don't know where it is!" I said through the door.

"I'm sure you are capable of finding it yourself!" He replied.

"So much for a good father..." I mumbled softly to myself.

"What did you say?" He said opening his door quickly.

"I said, so much for a good Professor!" I replied back and walked away from him.

How did he hear that? I mumbled it so soflty that only a bat would have been able to hear it! Just makes me think that I have to be more careful around him. I kept walking forward becuase infront of me was a stair case going upwards, and I figured that was the way up to the castle. I went up the stairs and I was right, It led me to the middle floor of the castle. I walked slowly, taking my time. Just looking around.

"Grace, wait up!" I heard a voice say behind me.

I looked and it was Potter, running to catch up with me.

"Why are you here close to the dungeons." I said.

"I was waiting for you." He replied.

"Why if I may ask?" I said.

"Just. So what's your name? Hermione only told me your last name." He said looking down at a black book he had in his hands.

"Nights." I said, "Where is the Dinning Hall? And what time is it?" I asked.

"Ill take you to the Dinning Hall and it looks like it might be 8 a'clock."

I wasted so much time talking to Snape and just walking around the castle, I have to keep more track of the time.

"Potter-"

"Just call me Harry." He said.

I wasn't used to calling people by their first names. My adoptive parents taught me more formal, and to name them by their last name, not their first name. But of course, they woouldn't matter now since I ran away from them. If they didn't care for me from the begining, why would they care now, right?

"Harry, do you mind telling me where the library is here?" I said.

"If you want, I could show you after we get our schedules?" He said.

"That would be great." I replied softly. For some reason I wasn't feeling like myself.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked. He even noticed it.

"Um-..." I had to stop and support myself on the wall.

"Nights! Are you alright!" He said touching my shoulder.

I shook him off. I didn't want anyone touching me right now. I knew what was happening though, Snape was trying his hardest to get into my mind. I wouldn't let him though, not for anything in the world.

_'What are you hiding!' I heard him say in my head._

_'Stay out. Its nothing of your conerns!' I replied._

_'What are you hiding that is so important you reched girl!'_

_'If you knew what I am hidding Snape, it would destory your life and mines! Stay out!'_

Finaly, he left my head. I was huffing a little and I heard Potter screaming.

"I'm fine! Calm down!" I said taking his hands of my shoulders. He was shaking me while I was fighting with Snape.

"Are you sure! What happened!" He said.

"Nothing. I think I just caught a bug. I'm fine, don't worry. Now lets go." I said and started walking again.

"It doesn't look like you have bug." He said from beside me.

I didn't reply. I wanted to get this over with already. Potter wouldn't stop asking me qeustions, but I anwsered none of them. He finally stopped and showed me the way to the Hall. I could see though that he didnt trust me as much as before. I have to start acting normal, or else I'll never get this done. When we both walked in the Dinning Hall, Slytherins gave us bad looks and snickered. I looked up to the staff and every single one of them were eating peacfuly. The only one who wasn't was Snape. He looked at me with such hatred, and did not know why. But the moment Harry left to go sit with his friends, I saw Snape calm down. So he didn't like Harry, especially when he was beside me. Well thats a good thing to know, I think.

I went to sit at same spot before, which was thankfuly empty. I simply ate and apple with some toast and some pumkin juice. I didn't really like the pumkin juice though, I perfered my lemon tea that my mother used to give me. Finally Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands. After the food dissapeared, he began to speak.

"Students, your Head Masters will pass out your schedules shortly. After you get them, please take the whole day to prepare, so you will be ready to go tomorrow. Have a nice day."

He walked out of the room and every Head Master with a flick of their wands, papers flew into the air and landed into kids hands. Mines was coming at me and the moment I treid to grab it, it flew another way. I tried to grab it again, but it moved once more. The kids beside me laughed, and the more I missed to grab it, the more angrier I got. I gave up and just put my elbow on the table and propped my chin on my hand. The paper landed on my head softly, and I grabbed it angrly, crumpling it in my hand. I uncrumpled it and looked at it.

_First I had Transfiguration. Then Arithmancy. Then Care of magical creatures. Then DADA. Then Herbology. And lastly I had Potions._

Not that hard, I guess. At my old school they had worse and harder subjects. I hate it when I get potions every year, want to know why? Cause I blow at that! Not once have I ever gotten one potion correctly done and I am bound to get thousands of detentions and screamings from Snape. But atleast I'm glad I have potions for my last class of the day. Ill be able to just say 'Its the last class of the day. Who cares?'

"Nights, can I see your schedule?" Harry asked.

I looked up from my sitting spot and handed it to him. I stood up and stood beside Weasley.

"We have the last three classes together. All of us." Harry said and handed back my schedule.

"Hn." I said. I wasn't paying much attention. I was thinking on how I was going to posion Snape. Maybe later I can go to his office and offer him a snack or something with the posion in it. Or, I smirked, I can go down to the cooking elves and put the posion in Snape's food! Yes, that is what I shall do!

"Why are you smirking eviling?" Ron asked.

I stopped smirking and looked at him. "I wasn't smirking." I said.

"Yea you were." Said Hermione.

"No I wasn't. So wheres the library here?" I asked Potter.

"You just have to follow that hall down and make a left and go straight down to a big wooden door. That where it is. I would with you, but I have to do something first." He replied.

"Ok. Take your time." I said and followed his directions.

I opened the door and there was a huge library! This was two times bigger than the one at my old school. I walked in and the door closed by itself with a loud _thud._

"SHHHHHHHH!" The librian said to me and put her attention back to her papers on her desk.

I rolled my eyes and began my search for a good book to read. Shelf after shelf I searched and not one good book appeared. This year I didn't want to fail potions, so I went to find the text book. I kneeled to get a potions book from the bottom shelf. I looked at it and it was ripped, dirty, and messy. I was going to leave it, but I wanted to know who last checked it out and left it destoryed like this. I opened the book to the first page;

_Half-Blood Prince_

...Who in the world was the _halfblood prince?_ I would have left it if this book wasn't so mysterious. Every year, this books, all of these books get checked out, but, the last time this book got checked out was long before I was born. Probably 30 or 40 years ago! I was most definetly going to take this book with me. I put it under my arm and turned around to leave, when I bumped into something. I backed away and looked, Professor Snape.

"Hello, Miss Grace." He said.

"Hello, Professor Snape." I replied.

"What do you have there?" He said looking at the book under my arm.

I took it and showed him. "A potions book. I figured I do not want to fail potions this year again." I said.

"I can see that from you previous grade sheets." He said and took the book away from my hand.

He looked at it and opened to the first page. I saw that for a moment, just for a moment, his face looked sad, but it was replaced quickly by his usaual cold face.

"Yes, well. This book will do you a lot of good I presume." He said handing the book back and left.

"What are you hiding, Miss Grace?" I heard him say with his back turned to me.

I looked at him. I wanted to tell him so badly. I hate to admit it, but I was growing fond of him.

"I-I-...You can't know yet." I said and turned to leave. I walked quickly and far away from him as possible.

But he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He turned me around and put his hand into my pocket robe. Oh no! He found out! He took out the flask and looked at it. He then looked at me. Then something dawned on me.

"Wait. Is that what you ment by what I was hiding?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely. "Of course. What else did you think?"

I thought. Without thinking I burst into a small fit of giggles. Thinking that he was going to find out that I'm his daughter. Sometimes, I swear with me, thay say something and I think another. This still ment that I had a chance to kill him without him ever knowing I was his daughter.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "Ok what will it be? More detentions?" I said.

He looked at me. "What did you think when I said what are you hiding from me, Miss Grace?" He asked me sternly.

"Nothing. Really nothing." I said

"Then why are you not telling me yet?" He asked.

In a way, I, myself, had blown my own cover.

"Very well, Miss Grace. You will have detention for the rest of the year until you tell me what else you are hiding from me." He said

"What! You can't do that! That's not allowed!" I said angrily.

"It is if you wont tell me if you are hidding any more posion or secrets that might harm other students!" He said angrily.

"Trust me, the thing I'm hidding is only going to harm me and you. Nothing more!" I said. I wanted him to know already! I wanted to kill him already. I 'll tell him who I am and I'll just quickly kill him with _Aveda Kedevra!_

* * *

**Please reveiw and thanks for reading my story! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! (: Might update later again this Evening!**

* * *

I secretly inched my hand inside my robes to get my wand. This was it, I was finally going to kill. The moment of truth...

"Elizabeth..."

What! He mumbled my mother's name! I heard him!

"What did you say?" I asked him, letting go of my wand slighty.

He looked at me. "I said nothing. Will you-"

"What. Did. You. Say." I asked him seriously.

"I said Elizabeth." He replied emotionless.

So I did hear him correctly. He did say my mother's name. Now I'm curious to know if he knew he had left her pregnant. He had more information on my mother than my adoptive parents. I can't kill him now, not just yet. For my whole life I wanted to know about my mother, and heres my chance. I just have to befriend him, and get him to tell me things about her. I will not let this chance pass me by.

"Oh. Why did you say that name?" I asked him...sweetly. Well, the best I could.

"That is none of your concerns." He replied. "Now Miss Grace, will you tell me excalty what you are hiding that will hurt me and you?"

"I will tell you when you tell me why you said that name, Professor Snape." I said.

He sighed. "Why do you care?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to know so I can get to know you better." I replied.

He looked at me for a long time. "Do not forget about your detentions, Miss Grace. Your first detention will be tonight, at seven a'clock sharp." He said and truned around to leave.

"Do I still have detention for the rest of the year?" I asked him a little bit loudly, since he was walking away from me.

"No." I heard him say and disapeared when he turned a croner.

Well that was good news.

I didn't find any good books to read, so I just checked out my potions book and headed oustide of the castle. I was walking around the field when I spotted an old tree. For some reason, I as attracted to it. I walked over to it and inspected it. It was an old tree, very old. It had it's roots sticking out alrady from the ground. When I did my last turn of looking at it, a spot between the roots in the gorund and the tree's bottom trunk wwas worn out. As if somebody had sat there for a long time, everyday. I didn't blame the person though, it was a beautiful place to sit down and think. I too for some reason just wanted to the the same, and I did. I looked at the potions book in my hand, and decided to inspect it more.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

That girl, Grace looks so much like me, but has a few characteristics of...Elizabeth. Could it be? No it couldn't. I remember killing her that night. There is no possible way she had lived to concive a child, if she had one. But there was that night...no it just couldn't be! Her last name isn't Snape like mine, but then again, she had adoptive parents who named her by Grace. She even said that's not her real name. I have to find out who she is. She even seemed to know the name Elizabeth. Maybe, just maybe...she can be my daughter.

I stopped walking. I thought about this thought. Could she be? I looked oustide to my right, into the black lake. Could she be? My eyes raomed around the field, and fell on that...tree. I spotted someone under it, just where I used to sit as well. I walked a little closer and put my hands on the rim of the blacony. Is that...me?

* * *

**Nights's POV**

While I was reading the book and the notes it had on the side, which were amzing notes, my pony tail started hurting me. I pulled at the hair strands that hurt, but it didn't help. I decided Ill just let my hair down and tie it back up again. I pulled my scrunchie off.

* * *

**Snape's POV**

My god! Is that me? No, Its her! Its Grace! She looks just like me with her hair down, excpet for her nose. She is! She has to be! Theres no doubt. I turned around. I didn't want to look at her anymore. How, though? How! Maybe when Elizabeth dissapeared those eight moths. Yes, she never told me why, but it had to be during that time. I looked at her again under that tree. She looked...just like me. The way she is sitting and reading her book, just like me.

Maybe...she has no I idea that I'm her father. I have to find out if its true, if she really is my...daughter.

No. She isn't my daughter. She can't be. I found Elizabeth after five months. She never had a sign of a pregnancy. Three months later I killed her, and still then she had no stomach. No. Its not her. She's not my daughter. She might look like me, but shes not. I turned back and started walking. She can't and isn't my daughter.

* * *

**Night's POV**

Wow! This notes were amazing! I will definetly pass potions this year! Mostly there was one reason why I wanted to have good grades this year. I was going to try out for Quidditch. Oh yes, I was the best player at my old school. So I'm sure Ill have no problems gettting into Quiddicth. Im more concered if I will be able to keep my grades up. I also heard rumors that this year, there was going to be another Yule Ball! Thats aonther reason why I wanted to be in Quidditch. The try outs were going to be held this Saturday, and tomorrow was going to be monday. Such a long time from now.

Now, aslo, that I remember, I havent seen But. But was a black cat they gave me at Hogsmeade. They didn't have any owls, so when they handed me the cat, I said but, and they didn't listen to me so I just bought him and named him But.

Well, I'll see him sooner or later. I decided I didn't have anything else to do, so I figured I would already go to detention seven hourse early. I stood up and began to walk back into the castle. I was walking through a hall when two boys suddenly appeared next to me.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George"

They said it so quickly I didn't know which was which. They were twins, that I could see.

"What do want?" I asked still walking.

They both stood infront me, making me stop.

"Want some gum?" The right one said to me.

I looked at the gum and back up at him.

"That is a very old trick. Try these." I said taking out two gum balls. One purple and one blue.

"What are they?" The left said.

"Do they explode!" The right said.

"No. Its not a trick either. Its muggle gum, that changes flavors with each chew. I belive it has ten flavors." I replied.

They looked at it. "Are you sure?" Both said.

"Try some, you'll like it." I said.

"You try some first!" The left said.

I shrugged and popped the blue one in my mouth. I chewed it, "See, different flavors!" I said.

"Give me that!" The right said and grabbed the purple one from my plam.

"George! I want one too!" Fred, I belive said.

"Here." I said handing him a red one.

"At the same time!" George said smiling.

"One, Two, Three!" Both popped the gum ball in their mouth and chewed. Instanlty it shocked them and they screamed.

"Havent ever heard of Shocking gum?" I asked smirking.

"NO! OW! You ate one, OW! Too!" Fred said holding his mouth.

"Yea, but that was a real muggle gum ball." I said.

"No fair! OW!" George said.

"Also, the gum has a curse and that means you can't spit it out for an hour." I said.

"WHAT! OW!" They said in usion.

"Have fun!" I said and walked around them

"Wait- OUCH!"

That made my day. I walked down the stairs that led into the dungeon and went in search to find Snape's office.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are apprectited! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

I knocked on Snape's office door, but he didn't awnser. I put the side of my head on the door and listened. The moment my ear touched the door, I heard a loud thud. I stayed quiet, and listened.

"Severus, you most certianly have taken a long time already." I heard a voice say. It was rather, soft, cruel, a voice that will make you think he's innocent. _Malfoy_.

"I told you. It's not easy to locate!" I heard Snape hiss back.

I heard Malfoy chuckle. "Severus, you are best freinds with that man. How hard could it be?"

What? What were they trying to locate.

"_Transpare.._" I said. I put my face through the wall. Snape was standing behind his desk, while Malfoy was looking at a flask with a white sparkling line in it, a memory.

"Its very hard when he knows I'm a Death Eater." Snape replied.

I held in a gasp. My mother got involved with a Death Eater? My mother sure had some taste.

"Yes, well. Didn't you tell him you stopped serving Voldermort to gain his trust?" Malfoy said picking op the flask, looking at it.

"I did. He still doesnt trust me more than before." Snape replied.

"Mmhm. Severus, is this memory of yours...important?" Malfoy said.

"It is." Snape replied.

Malfoy threw the flask toward the wall, my side of the wall where my face was. It went through my face, but I backed up quickly and caught it with a gasp. I almost fell on back for catching it. I put the flask inside my robe pocket and made myself transparent again.

"Now severus. Voldermort is loosing his patenticnce. He wants that Elder Wand now!" Malyfoy said.

Oh. Heres where I got confused. You see,...I have the second elder wand. And as I heard, only the first elder wand exists and someones has it. No one knows that the second Elder Wand exists but me and grandmama that died a long time ago. Im taking that he wants the first Elder Wand, not the second.

"You tell him that I am trying my best!" Snape said angrily.

"I will, but he wont care!" Malfoy said. He came and stood by the door, ready to open it.

I think its time for pay back. For what you say? I dont know and dont care. I backed away and opened the door without knocking. **___Bump!_**

"Oh, Im sorry!" I said.

He looked raging mad while holding his nose.

"You reched girl! Hasn't anyone taught you how to knock!" He yelled at me.

"Yes, my parents. But you see, since I came here, I flushed them all down the toilet." I replied smiling.

"Well, Ill make you remember them!" He said and took out his wand from his staff and pointed it at me.

"Malfoy! She is just a student!" Snape said and stood infront of me.

Malfoy looked at me one last time and put his wand back into his staff. He huffed and walked out. Severus closed his door and turned to me. He looked angrliy at me and I just smiled innocently back at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I have nothing better to do. So I thought I would come and serve detention early." I said.

He walked backed to his desk and took out some papers from a drawer. "You can clean those pots over there." He said pointing to a sink full of burnt, deeply blackend, rusted, cualdrons. I gasped.

"What in bloody hell happened to them!" I asked.

"Mister Longbottom as no talent in potions." He replied.

That kid? He's worse than me! I started by taking of my robe of so I wouldnt get it wet and thats when I felt the flask.

"Oh. Here Professor Snape." I said handing him the flask and turned back to the sink.

"How did you fix it?" He asked.

"I didn't. I caught it." I said while scrubbing a small cauldron.

"How? You were oustide!" He said.

"When you have rich, magical parents and they send you to the best of schools, you learn so many different spells and magic." I replied.

"What spell did you use?" He asked me.

"_Transpare."_ I said and put the clean pot on the side of the counter and grabbed another to wash.

"That explains how you got that posion." He said.

I just chuckled.

"Grace."

"Yes Professor?"

"You have to keep the secret about me being a Death Eater for the sake of your life." He told me sersiously.

"I will. Iv'e delt with worse." I said.

"How?" He said curiously.

Knowing your own father killed your mother and here I am standing right infront of my father and I cant kill him and your adoptive parents work for Voldermort, I thought.

"Just." I said.

He didn't push foward. I kept washing the cuaoldrons while he did his paper work. I thought, did I really want to kill him? I mean, he was the only person left in the world who made me. Maybe...I wont kill him. Ill never tell him though who I am. Ill just spend my time with him and annoy him like a good daughter should. Ill never forgive him though for killing my mother. After seven pots cleaned, and hearing his pen scracth on the paper for 20 minutes, got me annoyed.

"So? Where do you think the Elder Wand is?" I asked. I knew where it was, I was just curious to know if he knew.

"This does not inolve you." He said.

The hell it did! I had the second Elder Wand for goodness sake! "What are you going to do when you-know-who found out you lied to him." I said.

"I am not lieing to him." He replied.

"You know aswell as I that Professor Dumbledore has that wand." I said.

He picked up his head. "How did you know that?" He asked.

I just shrugged.

"Miss Grace. You know a lot more things than Potter and any other people. Why is that?" He asked.

I turned and looked at him. "My adoptive parents work for that man. Anything they know of anyhting important, they tell him. They are not Death Eaters like you more like...spies. They let me in their plans and secrets at times." I told him.

"Does your mother who gave you up know of this?" He asked me.

"If my mother was alive, she would have never given me up!" I said angrily.

"How did your mother die?"

Should I tell him? ..."She was killed. She was killed at her mother's house. When my grandmama found out, she said she...slit her owns daughter stomach and managed to save me." I said qeuitly. I felt tears trying to form in my eyes, but I would not let a single tear fall.

"Who killed her..." He asked queitly.

I would have told him but that was giving to much infromation already.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said as I put the last clean pot with the others. "Now, what else do I do?" I asked him.

"Organize those books on the shelf." He said and turned back to his papers.

I walked over to the shelf and sat criss-crossed on the floor and began my work. I heard footsteps, with heels. I smirked.

"Have a girlfriend, Professor snape?" I asked.

"What?"

The door opened and I almost fainted at the sight. This woman was a walking peptobismo bottle!

"Ah! Severus I've been meaning to talk to you." She said and then she spotted me.

"Oh, who might this be?" She asked.

"Your worst nightmare." I replied and turned my attention back to the book shelf. She ingored me.

"Professor Snape. I can't find the year schedule for DADA this year." I heard her say. So she was my DADA teacher, just great.

"You are the DADA teacher, so you must know where it should be." I heard Snape reply.

"Yes I am, but not for long." She said.

She looked at me. "And who might you really be?" She asked me. I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Nights, Nights Grace." I said.

"What an awful name." She said.

"Yea well, your name should have been Peptobismo." I said.

Her face looked red and I smirked. No one makes fun of me and gets away with it.

"Dont you have organzing to do?" She told me angrliy.

"Yes, but I perfer to shove this books up your-"

"MISS GRACE!" Snape yelled at me, getting up from his chair. I sighed and looked back at the books and putting them on the shelf.

"That's right. Go back to your work!" She said in her perky voice.

"Very well then Professor Snape. I'll see you tomoroww at work." She said and walked out closing the door behind her.

"You have no manners." Snape told me.

"I have manners only to those who respect me and deserve it." I replied.

I spent the rest of the afternoon sorting his book shelfs and organzing the pots from size. Snape Let me leave around eight a'clock at night. I walked into the common room and I saw that everyone was talking or chatting. I ran up to the girls room and did my usual routine. This time, I was tired and fell fast alseep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I will try to add some funny quotes from the movie! Review! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

I woke up early since clasess started at 8:00 AM. I showered and dressed. I then walked into the Dinning Hall for breakfest. I sat on my usual spot and grabbed eggs, toast, and some sliced apple. And I had no choice but to drink pumkin juice. I finished and look up to the staff. My eyes fell on Snape and I wanted to laugh. Beside him was peptobismo, and it was obvious that Snape did not want to be beside her. Her smile on her face, a smile that said 'I know it all!' I wanted to slap it right off!

_'Anger issues?' I heard Snape say in my head._

_'Dont act like you dont want to slap her too' I replied._

_'I dont' He said._

_'Of course not. It looks like you want to strangle her' I said_

_'You read my mind' He said._

I smiled a little bit and looked down at my empty plate. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his stand to talk.

"Now students! We have a new teacher in our school! Please welcome your new Defenfe against Dark Arts teacher, Miss Dolores Umbridge!"

Every one clapped for her and Dumbledore began again.

"Now, it has come to my attention that I must remind you-" Dumbledore stopped talking becuase Umbridge interupted him with her squeky even looked at her angrliy. She stood up and walked beside Dumbledore.

"I am so very happy to be here. I can see by all of your smiling faces looking at me that, we are all going to be good friends..." As if, I thought to myself.I chose to ignore her. I didn't need to here her blabbling. She finally stopped talking and we were dismissed for class.

Ok then. I wont tell you how evey class went. I'll only tell whats needs be told. DADA turned out to be...annoying. She instead talked about her life, her job, and things that didn't need to be taught. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Garce?" She asked.

"We are suppose to be learing about Defense aganist dark arts, not your miserable life." I said. Every kid laughed.

"Well then. If you so much want to learn, why don't you come and teach the class instead?" She said.

"Glady." I replied. I stood up and walked infront of the class.

"Now listen, class. We will no longer be hearing about Umbridge's merisable life. I will galdy teach on how to defelects simple spells thrown at you." I said.

"And do you know how to deflect a spell at all, Miss Grace?" Umbridge said.

I took out my wand and stood into position, "Try me." I said.

She took out her wand and pointed at me. Every kid saw us with astonishment. She threw a fire spell at me and with just a flick to the right with my wand, the spell hit the wall. She looked at me and threw it again, much faster, but I was faster and defelcted it once more to the right. Every kid clapped and I stood back to my normal pose. She took her adavantge and screamed multiple spells at me. Each one I threw to a side and the last one, I made it dissapte. The students clapped and cheered.

"Care to try me more?" I said smirking.

"Go sit down Miss Grace!" She yelled at me. I shrugged and went back to my sit.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" Harry asked me from beside.

"Practice." I awnsered.

"How practice? We havent even been taught this yet!" Hermione said.

"Like I said, practice."

So there we spent the rest of the class listening to her talk about her life and cats. Herbology was better. We got to learn about healing plants and such. Lastly was potions. I hope that with this book I got from the library will help me. We walked into the green litted class and took a seat. Hermione was on my left at one end, and Harry and Ron sat at the other end. After the classed was filled and class started, Snape barged in through the doors. He went to the front and looked at the whole class. His eyes landed on a kid behind me.

"Mister Longbottom. I do hope you do not ruin any of my cualdrons again this year." Snape said.

"Y-yes Sir." Longbottom replied. Poor kid.

"That goes to you aswell, Miss Grace." He said looking at me.

"I'll try not to ruin them...much." I replied. Hermione hit me on my ribs with her elbow. I sighed annoyed. If she was going to be like my mother, I'd rather have longbottom as my partner.

"Very well then. Open your books to page 194. Today we will be learing how to make a simple healing potion." I got out my book and opened. On the sides it was filled with notes.

Hermione agreed to get the ingredients, while I went to go get a small cauldron. Snape was handing them out. Every kids hands shook when they got the cuadrlon from his hands, but mine were perfectly still. I walked to the table and set the couldron on it. Hermione was busy throw things in while I mixed the poiton around. The last ingredniet involved a fat, brown bean that moved and shook around. Hermione was trying to cut it in half, but every time she did, it would bounce off.

"Are you cutting it correctly?" I asked.

"Of course I am!" She screamed slightly at me. I looked at my book. It said to cut it in half, but the note on the side said to crush it.

"Move." I said and pushed Hermione aside. I grabbed the bean and a kinfe and crushed it into the potion. The potion turned blue and Hermione quickly turned off the fire.

"There." She said, sighing in relief.

"How did you know to crush it instead of cutting it in half?" She asked me.

"I got lucky I guess." I said. As if, I wish I could've had this luck without the book.

Snape came over and handed us both two flasks. "Fill the flask with the potion and it is yours to keep." He said and walked away.

I filled mines with the potion and put it in my pocket robe. I sat and rested my head on the table, closing my eyes. Someone then grabbed me from my pony tail and pulled my head up.

"Miss grace, we do not sleep in my class." Snape said. Oh ok.

He let go of my hair and I left my head fall on the table with a slap, and let out a loud snor. I heard every kid laugh.

"Miss Grace!" Snape yelled.

I picked up my head quickly and propped it on my hand, "I'm awake." I said. I heard him sigh and watched him walk away.

"How can you be such a rebel around him?" Ron asked me.

"Because he doesn't scare me." I said.

"How doesn't he scare you! Even Harrys araid of him!" Hermione said.

"I do not know what you see from him but, he does not, and will not ever scare me." I said. The bell then rang and every kid ran out happily. I took my time fixing my books and papers. "Aren't you coming?" I heard Potter say from the door.

"You just go. I'll catch up with you later." I replied. He shrugged and walked out with his freinds.

"So what's detention tonight?" I asked.

"Cleaning each couldron that today was used. Here." He said handing me a black letter.

"What is it?" I asked him, taking the letter from his hand.

"I don't know. Why dont you tell me?" He said. I looked at him.

I walked to a table and sat on a seat. I opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Severa Snape,_

_It was cruel of you to just have run away from home without telling us. You have left me worried sick! But now that I know you have found your real father, I know you are closer to our lord. We just told him about you, and he would be more than happy to allow you into his party, as a Death Eater. Oh joy I must say! Malfoy will tell your dear father so he can show you to our lord and represent you with his mark. We took the liberty on telling our lord and anyone else not to say that your real father is Severus. Malfoy will tell your father to take you to our lord this sunday night. I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts. Behave yourself young lady!_

_Love, your Dear Marinia Grace Mother._

They were going to make me a Death Eater! How could they! I told them time to time that I did not want to work for that man! I needed to do something, and fast. If I dont work that man, he'll kill me. If I work for that man, he'll still end up killing me later on! But what could I do! What!

"Are you alright?" I heard Snape ask me.

"Um-yes-no-yes...no-NO I am not alright!" I half screamed to him without wanting. "Who gave you this letter!" I asked him.

"A woman named Marinia." He said. "Where!" I asked.

"Last night when I had to attend a meeting with you-know-who." He said.

So, she had come all the way over here just to hand me this letter! I was sorry but, I was not going to become a Death Eater. Let them kill me or whatever they wanted to do to me but, I was never going to become one of them.

"What does it say?" He said. I grabbed the paper and ripped off my real name, and I handed him the letter. Gah! I forgot! It had his name on it! I quickly snatched it back, but he wouldn't let the paper go.

" Let. It. Go" I said.

"You were willing to let me read it. Why change your mind?" He said.

"If you give it back, I'll tell you what it says." I promised him.

"No, let me read it for myself." He said.

I was going to cry, I really was. But I thought, maybe he would care for me and get me out of this deal. He looked at me. No, not yet. He couldn't know just yet.

"Grace, I'll tell you from now. You can keep a secret with me. I won't tell anyone." He said softly. He ment it, he really did.

"Its not really a secret, more like a lost piece of time." I replied.

"Peice of time? What would that be?" He asked.

I handed him the ripped peice of paper from my hand into his other hand. He looked at it, and looked at it and looked it. I knew it, he wasn't going to help me at all. I let go of the paper and backed away. He knew already who I was. He knew...

I grabbed my things from my desk and ran out of there as fast as I could. I ran to the common room and up to my bed. I put my stuff on top of my drawer and bureid my head into my pillow. He knows...

* * *

**What will happen next! Be here tomorrow afternon and find out! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

He knew. I spent probably three hours on my bed with my face buried in my pillow, and I just kept repeating those words inside my head, _He knows...He knows... _No one was in the room for the whole time. They perfered to stay outside than be inside. Better, I thought, more alone time for me. I had let my hair go since I thought it was already messed up. I heard the door opened and close. Light foot steps walked towards me.

"Are you ok?" I heard a soft voice say. It was Marlen.

"Leave me alone." I said into my pillow.

"Do you want to go some where?" She asked.

"I said, leave me alone." I repeated.

She went to touch my shoulder and I stopped her quickly. "Dont. Ever. Touch. Me!" I said and let go of her and buried my head again in my pillow.

I heard her bed squeak as she sat down and sighed. "I'm sure he loves you..." She said.

"Who?" I asked still with my face in the pillow.

"Professor Snape. I know his your dad."

I got up quickly and pointed my wand to her throat. "Who told you!" I said harshly.

"No one! I-I'm a gifted fortune teller! I know everything without wanting!" She said crying, "And plus, you look a lot like him." She added.

"Shut up! Dont tell anyone or I wont hesistate to kill you! Is that clear!" I said.

"As glass!" She replied scared.

I removed my wand from her throat and threw myself again on on bed. My hand hung from the side of the bed with my wand still in my hand. Marlen was quiet, too quiet.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Not much. I was going to ask if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?" She said.

"I wish I could, but I will be trying out for Quidditch." I said.

"What! You'll get hurt in that game!" She said.

"No I wont. I call myself a pro at that game." I said boastfuly.

"Yea, that's what my brother said and he ended up talking like this, bub-bub-baba-bub!" She said.

I let out a small laugh with her.

"I like your laugh. You should laugh more often." Marlen said.

"Never." I replied.

"Ok, how about this Sunday?" She asked.

Sunday, the day I become a killer. "I can't either. I have...important things to do that night and I must take the day to prepare." I said.

She sighed sadly. "Ok then, maybe next weekend. Want to come to dinner with me?" She offered.

"I guess." I said getting up from my bed. I was going to tie my hair up, but she snatched my scrunchie.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Leave your hair down! You look better like that. You wont look like you'll kill anyone who will come and try to talk to you." She said.

With my both hands, I pointed to both sides of my head. "Marlen! I have almost the same haircut as my father! Give me back my scrunchie!" I said.

"No. Ok look, " she said. She took out a blue bobby pin from her pocket and grabbed my bangs and moved them all to the right side of my head. "See, now you don't like him. You don't have all of hair in your face like him. And if it makes you feell wierd, I let you have back your scrunchie." She said.

"Fine." I said agreeing.

We walked down to the common room and no one was there, and I thanked god for that. The dungeons halls were also empty and I thanked him for that too. But when we got up the middle floor, everyone stared at me.

"Ok, give me back my scrunchie!" I whispered to her.

"No not yet!" She said smilling happliy.

How in the world was she happy about this! I would've smacked her upside the head if it wasn't for all the kids looking. We got to the Dinning Hall entrance and I stopped. Marlen looked at me and sighed. She came over and grabbed my arm. She pulled me into the hall and everyone gasped. I saw a kids food in their mouth fall out. I pulled my arm out of Mareln's grasp and showed her my hand, saying to give me back my scrunchie. She nodded no happily and grabbed my hand instead and pulled me over to the table, and sat at the end. Marlen grabbed her food happily and ate. How the hell could I eat when everyone was looking at me! I hung my head down and got more gasps. That was it!

"Marlen, give it back now!" I said angriliy. She took it out of her pocket and handed it to me.

I quickly took off the pin and grabbed my hair in a pony tail as high as it would go. The stares went away, but there were still enough to make me feel uncomfortable. I sighed, relaxed. I decided to eat a little bit and while I was eating, a man stood beside me. I looked.

"Hello, Miss Grace." Malfoy said, and I mean the father Maylfoy.

"Hello." I replied.

"Well, it seems we have another...little Severus at our school." He said smirking.

"You wouldn't happen to be a kid who bullied him when he was here aswell, would you?" I asked. My parents had told me that Snape had been bullied by every kid in Hogwarts when he attened here as a student.

"Me? Why not all the time. I'm sure you'er just...like him, mh? Playing with your chemistry set?" He said chuckling.

I jumped from my seat and grabbed him by his collar and brought him down to his knees and dug my wand deep in his throat. Every kid and staff gasped.

"Now you listen here, _Malfoy._ If you think that these will be your chance to bully him again just becuase he looks like me, you are wrong. I'll let you know that I dont play with a chemisrty set, I play with people's lifes!" I heard every kid gasp. Malfoy even gasped and looked scared of me.

"I know spells that you didn't even know exisited, and each one will kill painfuly! Now, if you dont want to be one of my victims, I suggest that you and your son, will back off unless you want to see your own skins hanging from a rafter drying out in the sun!" I screamed at him. His face went pale.

"Miss Grace! You will let go of Malfoy this instant!" I heard Dumbledore yell.

"With pleasure." I whispered and let him go. He fell on his back and crawled backwards, away from me. I put my wand back into my pocket robe.

"Y-you!" Malfoy tried to speak.

"Me what! Me dangerous? I know that already!" I screamed to him.

I felt a stong hand grab my arm and pull me away, but I didn't pay attention. I was to busy threatening Malfoy. Finally I got pulled out of the Dinning Hall and got dragged through the halls and down into the dungeon. Snape was the one dragging me. He pulled me into into his office and sat me down, well more like through me on a chair and locked his door angrily.

"What have you done!" He said to me angrily with his back turned.

"I gave him a taste of his own medicine!" I replied angrily.

He walked over to me and got in my face.

"No, No! Do You know that you have put your life in danger! The dark lord is going to be angry for what you have done and said! He will think you will compete against him and Potter for the power!" He yelled at me.

I pushed him away and stood up and looked at him.

"I Highly doubt that! Didn't you read the letter!" I screamed at him.

"No I did not! The ink was dissapearing ink!" He screamed back.

"Ok then, I'll let you know! Voldermort wants me himself beside him, just like you! My parents want me to become a Death Eater to help that horrible man! So there is no possible way that he would want to kill me!" I screamed at him.

He looked at me. "A Death Eater?" He asked.

"Yes. I think that was why Malfoy was here! He was suppose to tell you that on this Sunday night, you have to take me to Voldermort to get his mark!" I said.

He looked at me. He went behind his desk and sat on his chair and covered his eyes with his hand.

"You? A Death Eater? You are too young! You have a choice so you can be what you want!" He said not looking at me.

"That is not what my parents think. If I don't become one, they'll kill me. I have no choice." I said.

* * *

**Next chapter coming later this afternoon! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of you who have read this story and kept encouraging me to keep on going! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"There has to be something to get out of this deal!" I said.

"There is no way out-"

I walked quickly to his desk and leaned in close to his face. "There has to be something! You have to do something! You can't let them do this to me!" I said.

He stood up and walked to a shelf and looked at it.

"What could I do, Miss Grace? You tell me. It's not like I am your father and can get you out of this!" He said.

"And if you were my father, wouldn't you try anything at all to get me out!" I yelled at him.

"If there was something, how could I even accomplish it!" He yelled back.

The door burst open and in walked Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall by his side. "Miss Grace! How could-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Don't start with me right now." I said pointing my finger at her.

"Miss Grace. I think it's time you and I had a little talk." Dumbledore said.

I didn't say anything. He turned around and walked out, and I followed him. Through every hall I walked, students just looked at me and talked on what I did. Some students when they saw, they scurried away. Better, I thought, let them fear me. We walked up to an owl statue and stood inside its open wings. The bird then moved upward in a circle. It stopped and I followed him into his office. I sat on a seat infront his desk, and he walked around and sat on his seat. He folded his hands and looked at me.

"Now tell me, why are you really here?" He asked me.

"I wanted to be here becuase I thought this school would be better." I said.

He looked at me. "Don't lie to me. You can keep a secret with me. I promise I won't tell." He said.

"I have no secrets." I said looking at him.

"Come now Miss Grace. Who would leave there highly payed and amazing wizarding school to come here to this poor magical school? Who would leave their Quidditch team that was the greatest team in the wizard world? Why would you come here when every spell that is taught here, you already know them all and more? Tell me. I promise I won't tell. And if you tell me, I will show you a memeory of your mother." He finished.

"My...mother?" I asked. He was lying!

"Yes, she too came here to learn." He replied.

"Just a memory of my mother when she was little. Its not enough." I said.

"It is if you want to get out of being a Death Eater." He said quietly.

I looked at him. "You can get me out?"

"Of course, but first I need to know about your past life." He said.

I sighed.

"I will just put it simple. I will not, nor ever tell you about my past life. I came here becuase..." I leaned in forward to him, "To kill Snape!" I whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"He killed my mother when I wasn't even born yet! Do you know how much I needed a mother in life? You will never know. I thought, if my mother wasn't allowed with her life, why should he!" I said.

"So you want to kill Severus just beacuse he killed your mother. Didn't you have your father left?" He said.

I looked at him angrily. "That's the part you don't understand, Dumbledore."

"And what may that be?" He asked, leaning in close.

"My own father killed my mother!" I whispered angrily.

He looked at me confused, then it dawned on him. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, Dumbledore. Severus is my-!" I stopped becuase his office door opened.

"I am your what?" Snape said.

"Your my professor." I finished.

"Ah, Snape there you are. I wanted to talk to you." Dumbledore said, and then he looked at me and smiled. With his wand, he pointed it at his head, and took out a white glowing line. He handed his wand to me with the memory, "Go over there and have a look." He said. I stood up and walked over to where he pointed. I put the memory in the bowl and looked to Dumbloredore, "Go on." He said. I put my face into the water.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Snape looked as Nights put her face into the memory.

"What memory did you allow her to see?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"A memory that she wanted to see." He replied.

Snape nooded his head only, but he actually wanted to know what memory was.

"Severus, I understand that you-know-who wants Miss grace." Dumbledore said.

"Yes. How did you know?" Snaped asked.

"You are not the only one who wants to leave Voldermort. Maylfoy aswell wants to leave and therefore told me about Miss grace. Now Severus, tell me that there is a way to get this child out of this." He replied.

Severus thought. As far as he knew, there was no way. "I have no idea, Sir." He said.

Dumbledore nodded his head sadly. He also knew there was no way out and if there was, that way would have been death.

* * *

**Nights POV**

I appeared standing next to the tree I had sat before. I looked down and there was me there! I bent down to take a closer look and it wasn't me, it was Snape. Even this young he still had a big nose. I looked at what he was reading, and it was his potions book, writting notes on the side. I sat beside him. I thought I was going to see my mother, not this dinggy bloby-bob!

"Hey, Severus!" I heard a girl say.

Me and Snape turned our heads to look and it was a girl no more than my age. She had light brown wavy hair that came up to her midwaist, and hazel eyes. She came over and sat on the other side of Severus.

"What you doing?" She said smiling.

I saw that he smiled only, but only a little bit. "Studing for potions class." He replied.

"Why? You already know so much!" The girl replied.

I sighed and leaned back on the tree. If this conversation was going to be unimportant, then I'm not listening.

"Elizabeth, I have to study anyway. I don't want to get a bad grade!" He replied.

Ah, so she was my mother. I looked at her. I looked nothing like her, but atleast I had her mouth.

"What's that?" She said pointing to something in the book. I looked and it was a...bean. Seriously!

"Seriously!" Snape said.

I'm glad I got his brains and not my mothers! I 'll have to remember to thank him later. She was going to reply, but Dumbledore had walked up to say something to her. That's when I got pulled back, and I was looking at Snape. He was right infront of me. I stood straight and looked at him.

"What is it?" I said. I saw him looking down into the memory.

"A memory of me?" He asked.

"Most of it was." I said looking at Dumbledore angrily.

"I didn't say it was a complete memory." He replied smiling.

"Lair. I'm never trusting you again." I replied and walked orver to him.

"So, is there any way that I'm getting out of being a Death Eater?" I asked him.

He sighed.

"Ok, I get it. No need to waste your breath." I said.

I turned around and walked out of the office. I decided to go to bed early, since it seemed I didn't get any homwework. After I walked out of the bathroom with a fresh mouth, I saw But lying down on my bed, cleaning himself and blue envelope beside him.

"Thats a nice kitty you have, what's his name?" Marlen said from her bed.

I went over to my bed and sat on the edge. "His name is But." I said.

I heard every girl gossipping about something. I turned and looked over to Marlen for an explanation.

"Well, Dumbledore agreed to have a Triwarzard competition again this year! The two Teams this year competing are Slytherin, and the Midnights!" She said excitedly.

"Midnights, eh?" I said smiling.

"Yea, hey you got a letter. Read it out loud?" She asked hopefully.

I chuckled and opened the letter,

_Dear Severa Snape,_

_This year, the ministery allowed to have another Triwizard competion. We understand that you are now in Hogwarts, but we would be greatly honnored if you would compete for Blackskys school! Your team Midnights have missed you, and are asking if you would join them once more and take them to victory! We wait for your reply, and hope you agree to compete._

_Sign Head Master Grummly._

Don't think I said my real name, becuase I didn't. I replaced it with Nights Grace. I looked at Marlen, and who mouth was hanging wide open. I also noticed the whole room was quiet and looking at me.

"What?" I said breaking the silence.

Every girl screamed and bomb-arded me with questions.

"QUIET!" Marlen screamed and and everyone hushed. "One at a time." Marlen said.

A girl beside me asked, "Are you going to compete for Blasksky school?" And the another asked, "Will you compete with Slytherin or Midnights?" and then another, "Are you a great player?" I holded up my hand to stop them asking questions.

I looked at all of them and smirked. "I will compete, but only for Midnights. That team has been with me through the good and the bad times, and I will not let them down. So look out Slytherins, I am coming!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

After everyone wen to bed angrily becuase of my choice, I finally had fallen asleep. The whole week went...alright I must say. I had a few fights with peptobismo, but that was it. Not one screaming did I get in potions class becuase the book was helping me greatly. It was now Saturday, I didn't have to go to try outs. I knew my old tream would accept me back. So this moring I wrote a letter back agreeing, and off went But running. Today since it was not a school day, I dressed in black high-top converse, black skinny jeans, and a black tight shirt. Yup, I dressed just like him...but I liked it! I decided to pay a visit to Snape, so off I went.

I knocked on his door. Nothing. Was he still sleeping? I tryed turing the knob, locked. Come old man, it was ten am in the morning!

"_Transpare_!" I said and walked right in. The candles wern't lit at his table and everything was dark. If it wasn't for the small sun light coming in through the windows, I would have used lumos. I walked further into the room and saw an ajar door. I walked to it and open it slowly with a creak. I peered inside and there he was lying on his bed. So he was still asleep, lazy man. I thought, what if I wake him? The easy way won't be fun, lets try the hard way. I have heard Voldermort once before, and I think I'm still sure on how his voice sounded. I put the tip of my wand on the side of my throat, and thought, then spoke.

"Severus." I said in Voldermort's voice. Snape just mumbled something.

"Severus! Get up you fool!" I said loudy.

"My-my lord...My Lord!" Snape screamed and jumped awake from his bed. He tryed to stand straight, but couldn't. Finnaly he supported himself on the side of the wall and moved his hair out of face.

"My Lo-...MISS GRACE!" He screamed at me and ran towards me. I immeditely turned around and dashed out of there. I made myself transparent and ran out. I heard a loud bang and things falling into the floor breaking. I walked towards the wall I came out.

"Don't tell me you crashed into the wall." I yelled.

"LEAVE MISS GARCE!" I heard him scream angrily.

I smirked to myself. Nice way to wake somebody up, right? I made myself transparent and put my head only through the wall. I looked.

"Did it hurt?" I asked smiling. He turned around and looked at me.

"Ouch. You better put some ice on that purple bumb." I said still smiling.

"_Solidify_!" He said to me and I became back to normal...with my head still stuck in the wall!

"_Transpare_!" I said but nothing happened.

"This isn't fair!" I yelled at him, trying to pull my head out and reapting the spell over and over again.

"I think it is, Miss Grace. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go take my nap now." He said and turned around to leave.

"No, wait come back! You can't leave me like this!" I screamed and I just heard him slam his door shut.

"SEVERUS!" I screamed.

I tryed every spell to get me out and nothing worked. I was guessing it was his spell and only he can undo it. It was good that no one was down here on weekends. So I waited...and waited...and waited... You wanna know how long I waited? Four long hours! Since when was a nap four hours! I felt my neck already starting to hurt. I finally heard the shower going, he was awake! Oh thank the gods and heavens! He was wake! I would soon be out of this. I heard his door opened and I looked at him.

"Hello Professor Snape. Mind getting me out already!" I said.

"After I have my tea." He said.

His tea! "Get me out now!" I said.

He sat on his desk and ligfhted the candals. A silver tray with a tea pot and a cup appeared and he happily began prepaering his tea. I looked at him, how dare he! He gave two sips and looked at me.

"Done?" I said.

"Not quite." He replied and the daily prophecy appeared next to him. He picked it up and began reading.

Great.

"Tell me, Miss Grace. Are you from around London?" He asked.

"No. My adoptive parents were from America, so I'm from America! But I have been living here for four years now!" I said angrily.

"Ah, I see. Explains why you dont have the brittish accent." He said and took a sip from his tea and turned the page on his papers.

"Yes, it does. Get me out already!" I said.

"Mmhm, should I?" He said

"Yes you should!" I replied.

"Alright. But first I want to know something." He said looking at me.

I looked at him suspiously. "What would that be?" I said.

"Tell me, how was your childhood?"

Why did he want to know about that? That was my personal life! "I'm sorry, but that is my personal life!" I replied.

"Very well then." He said and looked at me. No...

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Snape entered into a memory of Nights. He was at a muggle school in the playgrounds. He saw a little girl sitting alone under a tree. He walked over to her and looked at her. He knew it was Grace. She was reading a book called Rover. Another little girl with long wavy hair appeared in the middle of his body. He moved aside to watch the scence.

"Ha-Ha! Look, its the girl with no parents!" The girl said poitning a finger at her. Her friends laughed.

"Leave me alone!" Nights said and looked back down at her book.

"Why? Aren't you alone already?" The girl said and laughed with her friends.

Nights just bureid her face more into the book.

"What are you reading anyways you weirdo!" The girl said and snatched her book.

"Hey, give me that back!" Nights screamed and got up to get her book back, but the the girl held it away.

"No! Rover? This is dumb!" The girl said and opened the book and started ripping pages out.

"NOOOOO!" Nights screamed and bent down picking up the torn pieces of paper.

Nights looked up at the girl. "Do you know what you did! You ripped the very last copy that ever existed!" She said crying.

"Oh boo-hoo! Get over it! Thats just junk anyways!" The girl said and turned around and walked off with her friends.

Snape's heart broke in two when he saw her crying on the grass holding her torn knew he had entered her memories, and she didn't want any sympathy from him. Nights showed him another memory time, Snape found himself at a park. He saw Grace sitting under a tree again, but this time a little older. He walked over there and the moment he did, that same girl from before appeared agian with her friends.

"Hey, look who's here!" She said.

Nights looked up at her. By this time, Snape saw she had her hair now in a ponytail. The girl again reached for her book but this time Nights was quicker and moved it out of her reach.

"Pshhh. I dont care anyways. Those things are absurd." She said.

Nights stood up and looked at her.

"What! Say that to my face!" She said.

"Those things are ABSURD!" The girl screamed.

"Why that's ABSURD!" Nights screamed back. Severus chuckeled at her reply.

"What!" The girl screamed back and snacthed the book out of Nights hands like lighting.

"Give me that back!" Nights screamed.

"No!" The girl said smirking and when she opened the book, Night's gave her a good punch in the face that sent the girl flying on her back crying. Her friends kneeled beside her. Nights picked up her book and looked at the girl crying on the floor with a bleeding nose.

"Try me again some other time if you like." Nights said smirking and turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Night's POV**

I pulled him out of memories and looked at him...sadly. I never wanted remember those things again, but he just wanted to see them.

"Happy now?" I said.

"Very." He replied and with a flick of his wand, I was thrown into his office. I picked myself off the floor and sat on a chair, rubbing my neck.

"You're going to have to teach me that spell." I said.

"Yes, well. Who was she?" He said looking at me.

"Shelby, the schools most popular girl!" I said still rubbing my neck. "Why did you want to know about my childhood?" I asked quietly.

"Curious to know why you always acted so..."

"Dangerous and tough?" I said

"No, more like...defensive all the time." He said and looked back down to his papers.

I looked at his face and saw...softness. He didn't have that look before. What did my memories do to him that soften him? I stopped rubbing my neck and slouched on the chair, leaning my head back and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Snape asked me.

"No, bored." I replied.

"How did you do it?" He asked me.

"Do what?" I said.

"That voice."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "A spell I learned at my old school." I said.

"Hn." Was all he said. I decided to start a conversation with him.

"I'm going to comepte in the Triwizard comepetion this year." I said.

"Really? Aren't the try outs today for Quidditch?" He said still not looking at me.

"No, my old team invited me back." I said.

He looked at me. "You were in the Midnights?" He asked.

"I weren't, I am." I replied.

"Betraying your fellow Slytherins?" He asked looking back down to his papers.

"I wouldn't call betraying. I was only going to come here for this year, and then I was going to go back to my old school." I said. "If you want, I could come and visit you from time to time?" I said smiling.

"I perfer you didn't." He replied.

I thought he had finished the converstaion, so I closed my eyes and leaned my head back again and sighed. I just heard him flipping and folding his papers for minutes.

"Interesting." He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"It says the Great Severa Snape will compete in this year's Triwizard Competion."

* * *

**Review please so I know how this story is going! And Thank You for reading my story! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just reminder that updates will always come out in the afternoons everyday for the rest of the story. 1 to 3 chapters might come out. That is all I have to say. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Severa Snape...Is she related to you?" I asked. I tryed my best to sound more surprised then worried.

"I have no idea. Is she in your team?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes. I don't speak to her much though. We dont get along well." I said and closed my eyes again and leaned my head back. Gah! If he only knew...

"Strange for her to have my name, but with an a at the end." He said. I heard him folding more of the paper.

"Maybe she's your long lost daughter." I said.

"Highly doubt that." He replied.

"Do they have a picture of her on there?" I asked looking at him.

"None. So much for a 'Great' person." He said sarcastically.

Ah, yes. So much for great, I am Amazing! We then both heard a sracthing noise coming from his window. He stood up and walked over to the window and pulled the curtain aside. But was sitting with a letter in his mouth and clawing at the window. Snape opened the window and cat jumped in and ran into my lap. Snape went back to his desk and sat. I grabbed the letter from But's mouth and pushed him off my lap. Not a big fan of cats.

"Don't like cats?" Snape asked.

"At all." I replied and opened the blue evelope.

All it said was that they were estatic that I agreed to join them, and to practice while I'm here. The first play off was going to be Monady. How would the students come and see the game when we had school?

"Next week, there would be no school." I heard Snape tell me.

"Ah, I see." I said. I crumpled up the letter and threw it into the trash bin.

"Well Professor Snape. I must get going. I have to go to Hogsmeade to buy a new broom." I said .

"What happened to your old one?" He asked me.

"I broke it while playing." I said and got up from the seat and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" He stopped me.

"I told you." I said.

He sighed. He grabbed me from my arm and pulled me back into his office. He walked to the back of his office and there was a chimney. It was a transporting chimney! He walked over to it and grabbed two handfuls of green powder from a black pouch and handed me one handful.

"Your coming?" I asked.

"What do you think, Miss Grace?" He said. "You first." He said.

I walked into the chimney, "Hogsmeade!" And let go of the powder. I was englufed in black smoke and appeared in another building, no a room. I walked into it and it was a small living room with every wall filled with books. Where were we? I looked out the window and we were in Hogsmeade village, and I was in a small aparment by my guess. I heard a noise and looked to see Snape walk out of the chimney.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He said and walked to a stair case and went up.

I looked around the room. On my right side, there was the wall full of books, and what interested me was that there was a dusty, old box at the very bottom shelf. I walked to it and kneeled. He said to stay here, but didn't say I couldn't touch things. I took out the box and opened it. I looked inside and there were more books, but these were notebooks. I grabbed one and opened it to the first page,

"_Owner, Half-Blood Prince_." This was the same owner from the potions book I had gotten. Then it dawned on me. A small deppressed room filled with books and one chair, this was where Snape lived. I put the notebook back into the box and closed it. I put it back into the shelf and stood up cleaning my hands on my pants. This man really needed to clean his room. I heard him coming back down so I quickly acted as if I wasn't doing nothing. He came down and walked straight, away from me. I didn't need him to me to follow him, I already knew. I followed him and we walked out of the buliding. Well, I didn't care for him and walked in search for a broom store. I found one and walked in.

"Hello there young lady. What can help you with today?" The store owner asked me.

"I need the strongest, fastest and durable broom for the play off this Monday. Have what I want?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "Severa, always wanting the best." He said. "I do have one though, but its very rare. It was replaced becuase it was to fast and dangerous, but I'm sure you can handle it." He said. He walked away and into his back room. I looked at all the brooms he had. I heard him coming back and looked. It was a rare one indeed. Few poeple had these, but only as trophies.

"Here it is. A Silver Arrow. Strong, fast, and durable." He said and handed it to me.

I looked at it, it was new. Most of these brooms would be old becuase there were not made anymore. "Its new. How is it new when these brooms are not made anymore." I said.

He smiled. "Oh they still are made, but only for those rich and wealthy wizrads around here." He said.

"Trying to scam me out of my money?" I said.

"No! You wanted the best broom, I gave it to you! You aswell know Seve-" I smacked him on the head with the broom to shut him up becuase Snape had walked in. "I'll take it. How much?" I said handing him back the broom.

He took it with him to the back of the counter. "20 Galleon." He said.

I heard Snape do something and I looked back at him. "That is too much!" He said looking at me.

I shrugged. "My parents buy more expensive things." I said. I walked up to the counter where the owner was wrapping the broom. I put my hand in my pant pocket and took out a big pouch full of 20 Galleon. I handed it to him and he handed me my broom.

"Nice doing bussiness with you Se-" I once more smacked him on the head with my wrapped broom and walked out with Sanpe behind me.

"Was the broom atleast worth your money?" He said beside me.

"You'll see on Monday." I said smilling. I just heard him sigh. I saw he was carring a black bag beside him.

"What did you buy?" I asked him.

"None of your conerns Grace." He said.

I sighed. It was the evening and in about three hours, it would get dark. I spotted the Three Broom Sticks.

"Want to go the Three Broom Sticks? I'll pay." I said. Without hearing his awnser, I walked into the Three Broom Sticks with Snape behind me. We sat on a table in the a far corner. I put my broom beside me. A waiter came.

"What can I get you- Oh My! You'er-" I gave her look telling her to shut up. She looked at me with her mouth still opened.

"W-well, sorry for my out burst. What can I get you tody?" She asked us. I could still see she was giggiley.

"I'll have a butterbeer and Sherbet Lemon Pie." I said.

"Same." Snape said.

She jotted it down and ran away giggling. This was the last time I was coming to Hogsmeade with Snape. I looked down at my arm. Soon, it was going to be covered by that awful man.

"Ready?" Snape asked my quietly. I knew what he ment.

"No, and I'll never will be." I said.

"Why did that waiter make a big fuzz when she saw you?" Snape asked me, changing the subject.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Really?" He said. I nodded.

He then took out a small poster from his cloak and slapped it on the table infront of me. It was me in my Quidditch clothes, waving hi to some kids. It was good though that it didn't have my name.

"It says here the Greatest Quiditch player. You wouldn't-"

"No I am not her. She's in my team and I'm the second best player there. She's the first." I said. He was going to find out...

"If she was first, then why isn't she in any poster? The only poster I have seen is you and your team!" He said angrily. "Not to mention that memory you saw was Elizabeth!" He said even more angrily. "And then when that man at the broom store, calling you with a starting Sev, _Severa_!" He added angrily.

I looked down quietly. He had found out. The waitress came and gave us our food. I picked my pie with the fork. He was doing the same, but was eating instead.

"I did not kill your mother." He said queitly. I didn't anwser.

"She...asked me to kill her." He said. I looked up at him.

"Why?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! Hope you like it! (: Review and tell me how its going! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Why?" I asked him.

"Becuase...I didnt't love her." He replied.

"I...don't understand." I said.

"I will show you when we get back to Hogwarts. Finish eating." He said.

I pushed the plate and my empty mug away, "I'm finished." I said.

He ended up paying after a fight on who would pay, and off we went to his house or aparment. We used the chimney and appeared in his office. It was around seven pm at night. He walked over quickly to his desk to do something. I walked over to the door and stood beside it. He came to me and handed me a flask.

"What's this?" I said.

He opened the door and pushed me outside. "Prepare yourself for you-know- who for tomorrow and have a good night." He said and slammed the door in my face and locked it.

I sighed and walked to the common room. I entered and went up to the room. I set the brooom beside my bed and then sat on my bed. I looked at the flask, it held a memory. I got off my bed and ran to Dumbledore's office. I stopped at his door catching my breath and knocked,

"Professor Dumbledore?" I said.

"Come in, Miss Grace." He replied.

I walked in, still breathing heavyly. "May I use the Pensive?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Go ahead." He said. With a flick of his wand to a cuboard beside me, opened and out came the Pensive. I opened the flask and dumped the memory into the bowl. I took a deep breath and put my into it.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Nights appeared in her old home, where she was raised with her Grandmama. She was standing in her old mother's room. She saw a woman on the bed, crying. She walked over to her and looked at her. It was her mother.

"Mom?" Nights said and reached to touch her shoulder, only to have her hand go through it. She had forgoten it was only a memory. The woman lifted her head.

"Why don't you love me?" She said. Nights was about to anwser when she heard Snape's voice.

"I told you, Elizabeth. I love Lily." Nights looked and saw him standing by the window, looking outside.

"But that night-"

"That night was an accident Elizabeth! Understand that!" Snape yelled at her.

"How can you love her when she doesn't love you Severus!" Elizabeth yelled at him.

"Love has it's way..." Snape replied quietly.

Nights saw her mother smile. _Why was she smiling?_ Nights thought.

"Of course. Love has it's ways, and Severus, love will have a way with you." Elizabeth said. Nights saw her stand up.

"Kill me." She said.

"No!" Nights yelled. "Mom! NO, please!" Nights said crying. She knew it was worthless, but she could try.

"What?" Snape said truning to look at her.

"If you won't love me, then kill me." She said again.

"NOO!" Nights screamed again.

Snape took out his wand and pointed it to her. "Do it." Elizabeth said. Nights watched him horror.

"_Aveda kedevra_!" Snape said.

Nights screamed and saw her mother fall to the floor on her back. Nights kneeled beside her crying. She heard the window break and looked only to see Snape flying away in a dark mass. Then she got pulled back.

* * *

**Nights's POV**

It wasn't his fault. It was true, she had asked him to kill her. I understood when she said to him love has it's ways. She knew I would somehow survive and be able to see him. She knew it... She had left me the Elder Wand, but why? To kill him? No, it had to be for something more. It would have to have been something powerful for her to have left me something powerful aswell to battle it.

"Are you alright, Miss Grace?" I heard Dumbledore say.

"Snape." I said.

"What is that?" He said.

I looked at him. "My name is Snape, not Grace." I said and turned around to leave. I knew why now she had left me the wand, I knew why now...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

I woke up early, tired and sore. There was a pain on my wrist. I looked and it was a big burn mark. I swung my legs over my bed with a terrible head ache. I grabbed my things and headed into the bathroom. After I was done and dressed in my black high-top converes, and black skinny jeans with a deep blue plain shirt, I headed over to the nurse. I walked in and she looked at me.

"What can I help you with, Miss Snape?" She asked me. So Dumbledore had changed my name already in the school, perfect.

I walked over to her and showed her my burnt wrist. She looked shocked and sat me on a bed. She walked away into a closest and came back with a bottle, small flask, and bandage wrapping. I held out my hand and she first dabbed a cloth with liquid from the bottle and cleaned my burnt wrist. That liquid burned and I tryed not to wince. After she was done, she grabbed the small flask and poured it onto my wrist. Lastly she bandaged it with the bandage wrappings.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome deary." She said.

I stood up and walked out and headed for the Dinning Hall fro breakfest. I walked in and sat down. I began eating when suddenly, the magical roof from Hogwarts turned glommy and started to rain. Dumbledore and everyone looked mystified. Two people then entered the hall. They looked to be from the miniserty too. They walked up to Dumbledore, and they whispered to each other. Every student was talking and whispering among themselves. Finally, Dumbledore turned around and began to speak.

"I'm afraid there has been a tragic death to one of our students today." He said.

Every student got worried and looked up at him sadly, hoping it wouldn't be there families.

"They were killed last night by a Death Eater, the ministery suspects." He said sadly.

"Who was it!" A girl screamed impatiently.

"It was...Severa Snape's parents." He said finally, looking at me.

Everyone looked at me and gasped and gossiped. I showed no emotion.

"Its looks like the loner stays lonely again!" I heard a girl yelled. While very kid was laughing, I looked for that girl, and what do you know. Shelby was a Ravenclaw.

"Care to get your nose broken again?" I replied loudly. Every kid oohed.

"Go ahead. Atleast my STILL alive parents would be able to pay to fix it!" She replied and laughed with other students. I stood up and walked away. I didn't need this, not right now atleast.

I walked over to the black lake and looked into it. They were dead, once again I was left...alone. Sure, Snape was left, but did it mean he cared? Of course not. Atleast, I was sure I was out of being a Death Eater. Voldermort surely woudn't want to deal with an orphan child. I sighed and walked slowly, staying on the shore of the lake. What would happen to me now? Would I go to another family? I was still underage.

"Miss Severa?" I heard a man say.

I looked and it was one of the minersty men. "Yes?" I replied.

"You will not be going into an orphange again, just to let you know." He said.

"Someone already adopted me?" I said surprised.

"No...your own father decided to get custody over you and since know else will claim you, he...wins." He replied.

He got custody over me? Why in the world would he want me?

"Well that was all. Have a good day Miss Snape." He said and walked away. I looked up to the castle, and saw Sanpe standing from a far, looking at me. I sighed and looked back into the lake. My life was going down hill slowly. After I spent nearly two hours by the lake, I decided to go practice for Quidditch. The game was tomorrow, and I did not want to loose. I spent the whole morning fly on a broom in the ditch, dodging bludgers, and making scores. I landed on the ground and put away the school's broom. I walked back out to head back into the castle, when I got an angering sight. Malfoy was riding my newly bought broom!

"Malfoy!" I screamed and ran into the side of the ditch. There I caught site of his friends with Shelby cheering him on.

"MALFOY!" I screamed. He stopped above me and looked down smirking at me.

"Like my new broom?" He said.

"That is my broom! Who gave it you!" I screamed at him.

"Pansy." He said simply.

"Get off of it right now!" I screamed at him.

"Why should I? This is my broom." He said and flew off.

That's it, he destoryed, blew up, and broke my buttons from pushing them to hard! It was pay back time! I took out my wand and pointed it at him.

"_Experimomento!" _I said.

Instantly the broom stopped. Malfoy hit the broom to get it moving, but it was frozen in time.

"I will give you only 10 seconds to get off of it before I blast you off!" I said.

"I am 50 feet high! How do you expect me to get off of it!" He screamed.

"You're a smart boy, Draco. You have five seconds!" I said.

"Severa!" I heard Snape yell. I turned around saw Snape coming with Malfoy's friends behind him. They had snitched on me.

"What is the meaning of this!" He said went he got to me.

"Severus, that is my broom! The one that I just bought and he's ridding it! Get him of it Severus becuase if you don't, I'm going to kill him! I'm up to that point!" I said clutching and unclutching my fists out of anger and trying to keep from killing Malfoy.

He saw what was happening to me and any instant I can blow up! He waved his wand toward Draco and the broom started moving again.

"Come down here Mister Malfoy!" Snape yelled at him.

Malfoy landed on the grass infront of us, but held the broom close to him, as if it were his.

Shelby and his friends stood by him.

"Professor Snape, this broom is his." Shebly said.

"That is my-"

"No it's not you stupid wierdo! It's his! I saw when his father gave it to him!" Shelby interuppted me. I pointed my wand at her, but Snape slapped my hand down.

"Mister Malfoy, I will ask you to give the broom back to Severa." Snape said.

"What! This is my broom! I bought it! Do you know how much this is worth! She could never afford it!" Malfoy said angrily.

"Malfoy! I saw with my own eyes when Severa bought the broom!" Snape said angrily.

"You were there?" Shelby said.

"Of course I was there! Give Severa back her broom this instant Malfoy." Snape said.

"No! This is my broom and I'm staying with it becuase it's MY broom." He yelled angrily. I saw something green on the handle of the broom. I snatched the handle only and read it,

_Draco Malfoy_

I let it go and turned around to walk back to the castle.

"Malfoy-"

"Don't try Snape. He marked it with his own name. That is prove for everyone that the broom doesn't belong to me anymore." I said with tears running down my cheeks.

"You-"

"I know I bought the it and I should have marked it when I had the chance! But I didn't!" I said in interrupting him again and ran to the castle. My day was just not going great. Now I had nothing to compete with for tomorrow. I was going to be the biggest dissapointment ever! While I was walking through a hall in the castle, Harry had found me.

"Hey Severa." He said. "I didn't know your father was Snape."

"No one did until today." I replied.

"I know. Um..." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know it's still early but, um would...would...never mind. I'll ask you later." He said. "I have to go." And he turned around and left. What was wrong with him? I shook my head and just walked around the castle. I had lost time, and when I looked at the time, it was almost eleven pm at night. I was still oustide by the black lake,now I had to sneak in without getting caught out of curfew.

I ran and hid in any shadow. I even stepped on a cat that was hiding in one of the shadows too. It screamed and I ran faster into the dungeons. I finlly made it to the common room door and said the password. I entered quitely and head up stairs when a voice stopped me.

"Where were you?"

I turned around and gave Malfoy my dirteist look.

"Out with Potter?" He said smirking. "I going to tell on you for being out after curfew." He said and sat on a couch. Everyone was alseep and it was just me and him.

"Go ahead. I don't know what else you would get out of it." I said and walked back down the stairs.

He smirked. "I would get a lot more than you think!" He said.

"Really? Don't you have enough already!" I said and sat on the across from him.

"Not really! I just want one more thing that I can't get!" He said and layed down on the couch.

"And what would that be!" I said.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" He said and closed his eyes.

I got up slowly, so slowly that he didn't hear me. I walked over to him and propped my self on the couch arm, above his face and looked down at him. I was so quiet, he hadn't heard me.

"I'm not ready. I don't want to be in a relationship." I whispered.

He opened his eyes shocked that I was right above him.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"I have things to do that involve dark magic. I don't want to see you get killed becuase of my doings." I said and left into the girls dorm. I layed down on my bed, not changing or doing anything. I just layed down and fell alseep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

I heard everyone waking up early and excited. I decided to get up to, to go tell my team what had happened. I got up and grabbed my things and went to take a long hot shower and bruch mouth teeth for a long time. After I was done, I knew there was no school so that ment no unfiorm. I got dressed the same as when I went to Hogsmeade. I put my things back into my drawer and layed down on my bed for a few for minutes. Every girl had left already, so I was sure I was the only one in th common room and dorm. I took out my notebook and opened it. I looked through all the pages of my book. My drawings, my dreams, my life and my plan to kil Snape! I laughed at my silly ideas.

"What are you laughing about?" I heard Malfoy say.

I closed my book and looked. He was standing at the doorway. "You're not suppose to be here." I said and opened my notebook again.

"I can be where ever I want." I heard him reply and walk in. I felt the side of my bed weigh down.

"What are you reading?" He asked me trying to look.

I moved my notebook out of his sight and replyed, "Nothing. What do you want?" I asked instead.

"Not much. Just a kiss." He said smirking.

I looked at him. "Go get a kiss from a Dementor instead." I said and got up from the other side of the bed. I opened the drawer and put my notebook inside. I closed it and turned around heading out, with Malfoy following.

"Wait." He said and grabbed me from my arm and pulled me back. He let go of me and from the side of the couch, he grabbed my broom and handed it to me. I looked at it and back at him.

"Why give it back?" I said surprised.

"I figured if I gave it back, you will want to be my girlfriend." He replyed.

"To bad cuase it won't happen." I said handing him back the broom.

"You marked it already, Malfoy. It yours, not mine." I said.

He handed it back to me. "Look." He said pointing to the handle.

I looked and it said,

_Severa Snape_

Written in blue, my team color. I looked at him. "Draco-"

"I know. A kiss will be good enough." He said...smiling. I didn't if this was one of his little tricks.

He was leaning down to kiss me when Pansy came in through the common door. I looked down quickly and I heard Draco make an annoying sound.

"What is it!" He asked her angrily.

"Attitude much! Come on, we have to go or we'll miss the train to the stadium!" Pansy yelled.

"I have to go too, Malfoy." I said and walked out quickly. I wasn't leing, I was late! I ran outside and mounted my broom. The stadium wasn't that far from here.

* * *

After we all had arrived, we had changed into our Quidditch clothes. Everyone was happy that they had me back, and I was happy too that I was back. We were all still in the tent, waiting for the coach to come tell us that it was time to go.

"It really is great to have you back Severa." Grumly said.

"Well it's great to be back, Sir." I said.

"I see you bought a new broom! I thought they didn't make those anymore." He said.

"They don't, but they had an exception for me." I told him smiling. He just shook his head and walked somewhere else.

"Severa, guess what!" Drake said.

"What?" I replied.

"Your the Team Captin!" He said.

I looked at him. "What happedned to Izzy!" I said.

"He broke his arm while he was in practice. So that makes you Team Captin!" He said happily.

"Great..." I said in a sigh. I turned around and headed out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Drake asked me.

"Somewhere." I replied.

"I'll come with you!" He said and ran to catch up with me.

I walked out with Drake behind me and I went to go find the Slytherin tent. It wasn't hard. There tent was green. I walked in and everyone gave us angry looks. "What are we doing here?" Drake whispered to me. "Just follow me." I said. I walked to the very back of the tent to find Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Snape talking to each other. Dumbledore spotted me.

"Ah, Severa! How are you feeling?" He asked me smiling.

"A little nervous." I replied.

"So much for 'Great'..." I heard Snape mumble.

"You're not proud of me?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Very proud." He said.

"Father and Daughter bonding time. Doesn't it warm your heart?" Mcgonagall said.

Me and Snape looked at her. "Very." We said at the same time.

"Oooh. I'm sorry, I just can't stand two Severus's now." She said and walked away.

I laughed while Snape just sighed annoyed.

"We wish you good luck, Severa." Dumbledore said while touching my shoulder.

"Thank you." I replied and walked out of there with Drake behind me. "I'm never following you anywhere else!" Drake said. I just chuckled. We walked into our tent and just waited once again for the call. Finally it was time to one walked out first, but I walked out last. I decided to follow behind them. Slytherin team also came, and our teams had to walk side by side. It was a disaster! They would snicker or call each other bad names through the whole way. Finally we entered the tunnel where we were suppose to fly out. Mean while, we waited for the host person to finish making the annoucments.

"Good luck." I heard a whisper say beside me. I looked and it was Malfoy. We were the last people in the team, and it was almost time to fly out.

I quickly turned and grabbed Malfoy by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You too." I whispered after I pulled away. I quickly walked up to my team and took position.

"AND HERE THEY ARE! SLYTHERIN AND THE MIDNIGHTS!" Both of our teams flew out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Both of our teams were flying through the stadium, either doing that or these to show off. Drake was not stopping and I had to yell at him to stop. I had to remind him that this was a game competion, not a show-off competion. Finally we took our positions, Slytherins on one side, and we across from them. The ball was thrown into into the air and instantly the Slytherins flew to it, bumping my team almost of their brooms. After we knew what we were dealing with, our team got into the game. The ball was with Slyhterins then Midnights and it was just back and fourth. I flew beside one of my team mates who had the ball and he passed it to me. I dodged two Slytherins and threw the ball through the hoop. The Midnights Fans cheered.

"Traitor!" I heard a Slytherin say when he flew passed me me. I didn't really care. I saw the Snitch infront of me and looked towards our Seeker,

"The Snitch!" I yelled at him and he flew staight towards me to get it. Of course that Snitch flew for its life.

I looked and he was almost going to get it when a bludger hit him and knocked him off his broom. The host person saw this and called time out becuase the kid didn't get up from the dirt. We all flew down and into our team spots. I pushed everyone out of the way and looked. He was passed out on the bed they had him lying down.

"He probably has a concusion." The nurse told us.

"Ok." I said.

"Drake, you will be the Team Captin now and I'll be the Seeker." I said.

"What!" Drake yelled.

"I have the fastest broom here! I can catch that little thing quickly!" I said. He sighed the game was back up again.

Once again we took our positions in the air and the ball was thrown. While I hovered above looking for that Snitch, I saw my team and Slytherins were in a tie. 20 points each. I saw the Snitch fly right by my face and then a Slyhterin. He had found the Snitch! I chased after him. I saw I was chasing a blonde boy, Malfoy. I flew right beside him, and extended my hand just like him to capture the Snitch.

"You're good!" He yelled.

"I'm amazing!" I said and turned and saw him crash into the stadium. Idiot, he wasn't paying attention.

Once more I had lost the Snitch, but atleast Malfoy was ok and was back on his broom. I sighed. This was going to be a long game. I saw that my team was losing by 10 points. If I was down there and not the Seeker, my team would have been winning. All of a sudden I felt a bludger hit the end of my broom and I spinned 3 times in the air before gaining control again. I sighed and gripped my handle tightly. I flew downwards with that bludger following me. It was an enchanted to one to hit and follow that same person. I flew upwards and above a Slyhterin. That Slytherin was unlucky and got hit by the bludger, knocking him off his broom. Once more, I caught sight of that little pest! I chased after it.

"Come one!" I screamed extending my hand to catch it but no luck. I had to keep making turns.

Finally it stayed flying straight. I was going to catch it! I felt a bludger hit my side hard, but I kept steady. Then another one hit on my other side, but I still stayed as steady as I could. Then I figured out that the two Slyhterin beaters were hitting the bludgers my way. I stilled kept steady after three more hits. I was close, but I was not going to give up. Finally that last bludger shook me of course and I fell to the ditch. I was close to the ground so I kept rolling around in the dirt, but While I was rolling around, I saw the Snitch was trapped with me in my dirt bubble. With every glimpes I caught of it I tried to catch it. I then heard a crack, but I didn't pay much attention. After a few moments of rolling, on my last roll I stood up and chased the Snitch, stumbling here and there. I jumped and extended my arm, and fell to my stomach with an _ummph!_

I opened my slowly...nothing. That damn Snitch had gotten away. I grunted and let my head fall to the dirt. I just wasn't lucky this day. I heard the Midnights fans gasping while the Slytherins were cheering. I sighed. I felt something poke my stomach harshly and it hurt! I picked up my head and gasped. I put my hand under my stomach and grabbed whatever had poked me. I sat crisscrossed and opened my hand to look...It was the Snitch! I had landed on the Snitch without knowing!

"LADIES AND GENTLE MEN! SEVERA SNAPE HAS MANAGED TO CAPTURE THE SNITCH! MIDNIGHTS WIN!" I heard the host say. I saw the Midnights fans cheering loudly while the Slytherin crowd was upset. I had won once again, I am Amazing! I tried to stand up, but my right side hurt so much, that I fell back on the floor, gripping my side. I must've broken a rib or two, what else. I turned on my stomach with a grunt and looked for my broom. There it was infront of me broken in half. I sighed. That was the best broom I have had in my life! I screamed to myself.

"Are you ok!" I heard Drake say beside me.

"No, not really." I said turning my head only to look at him.

"What's wrong! What hurts!" He asked kneeling beside me and helped me stand up.

"My ribs. I must've broken some." I said with grunts since I was trying to stand. I holded on to him from his shoulder with one arm, while he held me steady by my waist.

"Does it hurt alot?" He asked.

"Only when I move." I replied. We walked slowly over to our spot. I saw Snape rushing up to us.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"My right side hurts." I said to him. He took me then from Drake and walked me much faster inside.

"I didn't know you cared." I said smirking.

"I don't!" He replied.

A nurse came to me and took me inside and layed me down on a bed. She then pointed her wand at me, "_Werme." _She whispered and everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up in a dim lighted white room. When I foucsed a little bit more, I saw that I was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. It looked to be around night time, maybe midnight. I sighed and closed my eyes, and that's when I felt someone holding onto my left hand. I opened my eyes and looked. Malfoy was asleep next me while sitting on a chair and holding my hand. What did this boy want from me! I thought he only liked pure bloods! Sure my mother was pure blood, but Snape wasn't! I took my hand out of his and pushed it down the bed. With that jolt, he woke up.

"You're awake already." He said rubbing his left eye.

"Where is Snape?" I asked.

"He...went to a staff meeting." He said.

"He went to a meeting from you-know-who, uh?" I said quietly.

"Yea...he did." He said quietly too.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

After three days, they finally let me leave. The first thing I did was take a shower and get dressed in clean clothes. After I was finished, I went to the Dinning Hall for breakfest. I walked in and sat at my spot. I was happily eating when Malfoy sat beside me. I looked at him.

"What?" He said.

I sighed and scooted down to the end of the table, leaving a big gap between us. I grabbed an apple and took a bite form it, and chewed happily. Malfoy once again scooted beside me so close, that I stopped chewing becuase of my anger. Then, two small hands pushed us apart. I looked and it was Umbridge.

"There will be no lovey-doveys at Hogwarts." She said smiling. For once, she did something right.

After she walked away, I swallowed my chewed apple ans spotted Malfoy scooting over to me again. "Don't you even dare!" I said threating to him. He sighed and stood up and sat with his friends instead. I looked over to the staff to look for Snape, but he wasn't there. I know that this week there wasn't going to be any school, but come one, he still had to be here to eat breakfest. I set my apple down and went to look for him. I looked in his office and bedroom, inside the castle, oustide the castle, and by the black lake. He was now where!

While I was walking through the grass field, something shinny caught my eye. I looked up and saw a barrier surrounding Hogwarts School, but why? My question was awnsered when I saw Dementors oustide the barrier, floating about and looking for their next victim. I thought, maybe Snape went into the Forbidden forest and got caught by one of those things! Great. I ran into the Forbidden forest. The moment I stepped out of the barrier was the moment I was in danger from those things. I ran like mad through the forest, turning my head quickly from side to side looking for Snape. You see,when you conjure up Expecto Patronum, you had to have a really good memory. I had no good memories at all, so this made my chances worse by getting caught by a Dementor. One kiss and I was gone.

I probably ran two miles through the forest looking for Snape without taking any breaks. I didn't find him. I burst through some thick bushes and stopped, my feet sliding on the leaves and came to a halt. I stood still, very still. I felt the sweat on my forehead when a cold breeze passed by. Just by looking at this man, made you feel cold from the inside and outside. Everyone was looking at me; Voldermort, Snape, Lestrange, Malfoy, Pettigrew, and every other Death Eater standing there. Voldermort pushed Lestrange aside and walked only a few steps towards me and stopped.

"Ah, Miss Grace." He said.

I was still breathing to hard, trying to catch my breath, so I didn't awnser.

"Care to join us?" He said smiling, extending his arm towards his little party. I backed away a few steps.

"No?" He said and dropped his arm back by his side. "Pitty. I thought you would have been like your mother and father-"

"They were not my mother and father. Just people that I knew." I said cutting him off.

"I see, as they falied to teach you manners!" He said angrily, obviously becuase I cut him off.

"My manners left me becuase they don't seem to want to respect you!" I said back angrliy aswell.

"You have a big mouth for such a little girl, Miss Grace-"

"Snape." I said.

"What?" He said angrliy again.

I took a deep breath. "My name is Snape, not Grace." I said calmly.

He laughed, and laughed and laughed. His Death Eaters laughed soflty, not knowing to laugh or not too. Finally Voldermort stopped laughing and looked at me, smiling.

"So you were the brat that your mother was going to have!" He said.

"You knew her?" I said surprised.

"Knew her? I loved her! But it seems she was in love with another idiot! And now I know who!" He said looking Snape. Snape just gave him a look saying, 'I don't know what she's talking about'.

It was my turn to laugh. I laughed and laughed, just like him.

"What's so funny?" He said angrliy.

I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Now I know why she didn't love you!" I said.

"And why's that?" He said.

"It's abvious, who likes bald guys now a days?" I said smirking.

He screamed and threw a spell at me, which I quickly dodged by just stepping aside. "Severa!" Snape yelled at me.

"Severa? That's the name your mother gave you? How disspicable of her to give you a name just like your fathers!" Voldermort said.

"Jelous? What did you wanted it to be? Voldy?" I said smirking.

"Severa! Go back to the castle this moment!" Snape yelled at me, but Voldermort held up his hand to him.

"No Severus, let her stay. I would love to see what she has learned over the years." Voldermort said. He quickly walked to the middle of the forest.

"Come now! I don't have all day!" He screamed at me.

I walked towards him and took out my wand.

"Let's bow. Let this be a good match!" He said. I bowed as he did, and postioned myself.

"My Lord, she's only but a girl!" Snape said.

"Stand aside Severus! She seems to know more than she thinks! I will show her different!" He said and pointed his wand at me. Everyone, including Snape, backed away from us. We looked into each other's eyes for a long time, niether one of us casting a spell. Finally he started.

He threw spells at me, which I deflected with my wand. With each deflect, I was being pushed backwards. He was strong, very strong. With another spell he threw at me, I dodged it by turning around to the side and threw him one of my spells, which he deflected effortlessly.

"Is that it?" He said smirking.

"Never!" I said.

I pointed my wand towards the ground and quickly raised it up, bringing thick roots up from the ground and warpping him. He quickly burned them all with a fire spell, but I wasn't just done yet. I brought up more roots and as he burned them down, I swiftly moved my wand from back to fourth pointing it at him, that sent a dust of air with leaves into his face. With that distarction, I threw lighting spells at him. One by one hit him, and as he deflected them, he was the one being moved backwards.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I yelled finally and his wand flew right out of his hand. There, I had deafeated Voldermort. I will admit it, I felt proud!

Everyone gasped. Voldermort looked beyond angry, he looked...there was no word for it.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" He said.

I stood back to my normal pose. "Why? You did nothing to me that has made me want to kill you. Just becuase you mocked me doesn't go to the means of killing." I said.

He looked taken back. He smiled at me. Why did he smile? I don't know why, but it did freak me out!

"You are not someone who kills for no reason, are you?" He said.

I shook my head no, and put my wand in my back pocket. He walked over to his wand and picked it up. He too put it away. He walked over to Snape.

"You have a good daughter." He said to him. Snape just nodded.

"I'm amazing, not good!" I said.

Voldermort looked at me and then just dissapered like that. After a moment, Snape turned to look at me with a look saying, 'You better run cuase I'm going to kill you!'

I let out a shriek and turned around and ran. I heard footsteps following behind me, but I was much faster than him. I ran two miles without taking a break, and he's old and he'll never make it! Wrong! He was old, but he had stronger legs and caught me by my arm and pulled me back.

"What in the world was running through your head!" He yelled at me. I stayed silent. He sighed angrliy.

He pulled me by my arm back to the castle.

"Why must you be such a trouble some girl! Can't you stay out of trouble for one minute!" He said, still scolding me. "He could have killed me! Worse, he could have killed you!" He said. "Do you want to be an orphan again? I'm the only person you have left in the world! If I have to punish you everyday just so you can learn your lessons, then so be it!" He said still pulling me by my arm. I felt like a five year old while he was scolding me. For some reason I was more afraid of him than Voldermort!

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy! (:**

* * *

After that little scene, Snape wouldn't let me out of his sight for one minute! This lasted for the rest of the week! On the weekend, I stayed in the dorm on my bed. I was that sick of it of Snape following me around. Now it was monday, and I have never been any happyier to finally get out of his sight! I got up and did my usual routine. Me and Marlen walked out to head to the Dinning Hall.

"Hey, Severa." Malfoy said when I passed by him. I just nodded, not really caring at all. When me and Marlen got out of the common room, she let out a squeal. It made me jump and look at her for a moment, and began to walk again.

"I'm sorry! It's that Draco likes you!" She said pulling me by my arm. I pulled my arm out of her grasp.

"I don't." I said emotionly.

She once more grasped my arm. "You should be happy that he likes you!" She said. I shook my head and she stopped all of a sudden with a jolt, pulling me back.

"Sorry." She squeaked. I looked and saw she had crashed with Snape. I didn't even see him! I am guessing that becuase he wore to much black, he comouflaged with the shadows in the dungeon.

"Who likes you?" He said looking at me and raising his eyebrow.

"None of your bussines!" I said and pulled Marlen out of his way and infront of me. "If you'll excuse us, we are going to go eat breakfest!" I said and pushed Marlen by her back, since she was frozen to move. When we finally got to the middle of the castle, she let out a loud sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't be afraid of him." I said. "I know, but he just has something that scares me!" She said.

"Just ignore him. I mean, what can he do? Kill you? If he does that he goes straight to Azkaban!" I said. "So, you think if I ignore him or don't pay attention to him, he can't do anything? Wow do I feel stupid right now!" She said, slapping her hand on her forehead. I just rolled my eyes.

Harry then appeared by my side. Even though Marlen seemed to be a nice girl, she actually hated Griffindors with all her heart. She let a annoying sound and left instead with another Slytherin to talk. So, me and Harry walked to the Dinning Hall now.

"Severa?" He said queitly.

"Mmhm?" I anwsered. We had just tooken the turn to enter the Dinning Hall when it happened.

"I was wondering if you woul-" Harry didn't get to finish becuase Draco came and pushed him aside and in the procces, Harry fell to the floor. Everyone gasped. I looked at Draco.

"Was that necessary?" I said angrily.

"It was." He said smirking and looking down at Harry. Ron came and helped Harry to his feet.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry said while shaking his clothes.

"Anytime!" Draco said and grabbed me by my arm and started to pull me over to the Slytherin table. Boy, did I hate men who touched me without permission. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and pushed him away.

"Don't ever touch me again Malfoy if you value your life!" I said angrliy and walked over back to Harry.

"Now, what were you going to say?" I said.

He just smiled. "I was going to say if you would-um, like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" He said quickly.

I thought. I never, ever went to those kinds of parties. I perfered to stay out of those things and be alone somwhere reading. "Harry, I'm not a person who really likes those things. So, I wasn't going to go." I said truthfully.

"Bloody Hell! You really don't belong in Slytherin!" Ron said. I knew I didn't. I had asked the hat to put me in there so I would kill Snape, and in the end, I wasn't able to kill him!

"I understand. But if you change your mind, would you go with me?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry. If I change my mind, I would glady go with you." I said. I turned around and went to sit in my spot. Malfoy once more had the nerve to come and sit beside. I sighed annoyed and angrily. I let my head fall to the table with a _thump_. "What do you want now?" I said.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to the Yule Ball with me?" He said. He wasn't like Harry, who was shy. He just came out with like that!

"No." I said.

"Why? Did _Potter_ already ask you!" He said angrily. I didn't want to make this worse than it was laready, so I lied.

"No he didn't. I said no becuase Malfoy, I don't like to go to those kind of parties!" I said picking up my head and buring my face in my hands, annoyed.

"Maybe you would like them if you came with me?" He said. I didn't know what happened then, since I had my eyes covered but, Malfoy was hanging from one of the floating chandeliers from his...underwear. He was screaming and crying, and trying to get out of the chandeliers grasp. His underwear didn't hold his weight, and they ripped. Malfoy flew down and landed right infront of me. I gasped and backed up, covered in mushy egg, crushed fruit, and pumkin juice. I looked at him and he was looking at me crying. I closed my eyes. I was annoyed, angry and most of all, covered in mushed food. Everyone was laughing, even the Slytherins. I looked up to the teachers, to see them scurring down from their seats, and racing over here. Snape on the other hand, was still seating and smirking. So he had done this. I stood up and backed away from the table, to let the staff inspect Malfoy. While everyone was amused, I walked over to Snape and tood beside him. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why?" I said.

"No one will trick my daughter into having-"

"I wasn't and you knew that! Becuase of your little trick, I'm covered in food and there's a boy lying on the table crying!" I said angrily.

He just shrugged and took a sip from his- What ever he was drinking! "He deserved it." He said putting down his cup back on the table. "And I better not catch you with Malfoy again!" He said.

I smirked. Ok, so he hated Malfoy now, and Harry. But who does he hate most? Harry of course. I was most definetly going to the Yule Ball with Harry this weekend.

"Alright, Snape. I am going to go get clean and go to my classes!" I said and turned around to leave.

"Just curious, was Malfoy the one who like you?" He said and took a another sip from his cup.

"It was. Done?" I said. He just shrugged and took another sip. I sighed and walked out. While I passed by Draco, he looked at me, "Will you?" He said crying.

I just shook my head and walked out. I heard him give a grunt and I chuckled. Snape was something for sure.

After I got clean and had taken my time, I was late to my first class. Good thing that teacher didn't care much, but she did give me a warning. While I was going to another class, I heard people talking about Draco, saying that he was still in the hosptial complaining that he had a broken arm. He was such a drama queen. The boy fell no more than five feet! My goodness, someone needs to slap some sense into that boy. It was finally time to go to potions, and just to piss off Snape, I arrived late. I opened the door and walked in, slowly.

Snape turned around and looked at me. "Nice of you to join us Miss...Snape." He said.

I laughed quietly. Felt weird to him just as it felt weird to me. My whole life I had been called Nights or Grace, but almost never Severa or Snape.

"Very." I said, still walking slowly and still far away from my desk. Hermione gave me a look, mouthing to come and sit already.

"Tell me, where have you been?" He said now giving me his full attetion.

I stopped and looked at some potions on the wall. "Oh, you know. Here and there, minding my own bussiness." I said not looking at him. Kids were already starting laugh qeuitly.

"If you do not want a month of detention, you will come and sit already in. your. seat." He said angrily.

I shrugged and walked to my seat and sat. I thought of a brillant idea while he was writing something on the board. I was his child, so I didn't care that I didn't have to raise my hand to speak.

"Whats your name, Professor?" I said.

"Be quiet." He said.

"What's your name what's your name what's your name what's your name-"

"MISS SNAPE!" He yelled and everyone bursted out laughing, including me.

I saw some kids fall off their seats and still laughed on the floor. I would admitt that even I was to the point of falling aswell. Hermione couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing aswell. Ron turned out to be one the ones who fell to the floor laughing. Harry was snorting from trying to keep his laughter in control, but was failing.

"SILENCE!" Snape screamed and threw the marker on the floor angrily, breaking it in half. Oh gosh, he was really pissed off and I'm gonna get it big time. Everyone got silent, but there were still a few snorts around. The kids who had fallen to the floor picked themselves up quickly.

"You thought that was funny! It will be even more hilarious when every single one of you gets a month of detention!" He yelled, "and as for you. You may be my daughter, but that will give you no excuse to act out of term!" He yelled at me.

"What did I do? I simply asked for your name and you said Miss Snape!" I said. Every one started laughing again.

"QUIET!" He yelled again. Everyone got silent again.

"You will not be allowed to go to the Yule Ball! None of you will!" He yelled.

Everyone gasped and got angry.

"Wait, Professor Snape! Don't blame them! It was all of my doings! I will take their every single detention, but just let them go to the Yule Ball!" I said angrily. I hated teachers who took rights from kids, just Like Snape.

"All of you will have homework over your winter break! It must be completed and prepare for when you get back, becuase you will be tested!" He yelled angrily. Atleast, that was a little better. "Now turn to page 316." He said. He grabbed another marker from his desk and began to write on the board again. I sighed. I grabbed my book and stood up, and headed for the door.

"Just where excaclty are you going!" I heard Snape say.

"Away, never to be seen again." I said and walked out. I know I was being dramtic, but I just felt a wave of saddnes come up on me. I didnt know why though.

I went oustide of the castle and threw my book on the grass, and sat by a tree that was near the black lake. I looked into the lake, why did I feel sad? What happened to me? I sighed and leaned my head back. That's when I felt a soft thing on my hand. I looked and it was But, with a letter in his mouth. Yay, a letter...

_Dear Severa,_

_How are you? How are you doing? Is everything going great? How is your father treating you? He's not the nicest man on earth as you can see. But you will like him soon enough. Are you behaving? Being a good girl? You should send me a picture of yourself all grown up! I know that you'er wondering who I am. Don't tell your father, or even show him this letter! He thinks I am dead, and that's what I want him to think! Honey, I am your mother. I know you'er saying, 'But she's dead!'. No, your father killed my friend. How? I made her drink polyjuice so she would look like me. She thought he really wasn't going to kill her and look, he was willing to kill me! I ask you to be careful around him. He's very unpredictable! Write to me soon. I love your kitty, he is really cute._

_Love, your mother Elizabeth_

Ok, I am going to be going to the hospital becuase I am going to get a heart attack! My mother was ALIVE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all of your reveiws! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

I was so happy that she was alive! But tears soon stopped flowing down my face when I had read that letter over and over again. Two strange things popped out of this note. First, why did But bring it? My mother would have used her owl, not my cat. My cat couldn't possibly be that far away, and, she couldn't have known that that cat was mine. Second, the handwriting was very, _very_, similar to Shelby's handwritting. It was clear, she had written this letter, just to make me feel worse. As for the parts she knew about my father killing my mother, is that she could have used the Pensive! I never took out the memory, so she must've walked in, saw it, and became nosey. I folded the letter into my pocket, and stood up. I am going to go give Shelby a piece of my mind. I picked up my books and walked inside the castle, and into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Hey, Severa." I heard Malfoy say. I looked and he was on the couch, lounging.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, still standing by the stairway.

"Alright I guess. I don't have to go to classes for two days! Isn't that great?" He said.

"Very. I must go now, I have important things I must attend to." I said, and started up the stairway.

"You are just like your father!" I heard him say. I stopped halfway.

"It's not that I'm like him, Malfoy. I was raised in a very, very, strict and noble family. I learned my manners when I was only two. I was never allowed to play with toys. Why do you think I'm the way I am right now?" I said.

"My father is like that, but not that much! I was atleast allowed to play with toys!" He said.

"That's good, now, I must go." I said, and contiuned my way upstairs.

"Will you still go with me!" I heard him yell.

"No!" I said back and closed the door behind me.

I walked over to my bed and sat, setting my books on my small drawer. I took out a piece of paper from my drawer, and then a pen. I wrote something in the letter, and folded it into a small paper bird. Just to make sure it flew, I let the paper bird fly out of my hands and around the room once, before it came back and landed on my hand. I smailed and folded the wings down, so I wouldn't crush it in my pocket. Now I had a paper bird and a letter in my hand. My next mission was to go to the library. I stood up and the moment I did, the bell rang, saying school was over. I walked out and down the stairs. I looked at Malfoy and he was sleeping.

I shook my head and thought a another brilliant idea! Shebly loved Malfoy, I could it in her eyes every time she looked at him and when she defended him about my broom. I walked over to Malfoy quietly, and took out my wand. I saw some paper and some pens on the table, perfect. I grabbed some, and put the pen in his hand, and the paper in the bottom. This spell was amazing. I couldn't write the letter becuase it would come out in my handwriting but, if the other person held the pen, the spell will make that person write in his own handwriting.

"_Escrib!" _I whispered. White sparks bursted out of his hand, and his hand stood in postion, ready to write on my command.

"Shelby," His hand wrote, "I want to ask you if you want to come to the yule ball with me?" I finished and undid the spell. I grabbed the paper and folded it into a sqaure. I stuffed aonther piece of paper into my pocket and headed out. It was only three a'clock in the afternoon, and dinner didn't start until five these evening. So, I decided to go to the library, in search again for another good book to read.

I searched, but ended up finding nothing. I sighed, it was already four thrity, so I decided to go to dinner already. This is where the fun begins, I smirked.

I walked into the hall, and every kid was already eating. I spotted Shelby sitting with her friends, and I walked over there. Now, the key here is to pretened to be hurt and sad. I took a deep breath, and approched her.

"How cdare you!" I said angrily, and sadly.

She looked at me, and smirked. "What?" She said.

I took out the not and slapped it on the table, infront of her. "How could you!" I said.

"What? This silly little thing? You honestly belived it?" She alughing with her firends.

"That was just cruel of you! But you know what? I'm not going to cross lines like you do." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh yea? Then what are you going to do?" She said smugly.

"Nothing and forgive you, like a good girl should." I said. She just scoffed.

"Here," I said handing her the written letter from Malfoy, or should I say me? "Draco told me to give it to you. I don't why so don't ask me." I said. Once she grabbed the letter suspiously, I turned around and walked quickly over to my seat. I saw that she was already unfolding the paper. I quickly took out my paper bird, and sent to Harry. Once he got it, and Shelby was already reading the paper, I picked a red juicy apple, and took a big bite out it, waiting for my show to begin.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Shelby screamed happily and stood up, making a little dance.

Everyone looked at her, but Harry instantly turned attention to me and smiled. I smiled back and nodded my head yes. He did a small fist punch, while Hermione and Ron looked at him. Shelby then ran over here and hugged Malfoy, who was itting beside me, eating and minding his own bussiens. He spat out his food in surprise and stood up, trying to peal Shelby off of him.

"Let me go!" Malfoy said, trying to push her away.

"YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" She said yelling, still hugging him. I smiled, my show was going better than I was expecting!

"What are you talking about?" He yelled back. Everyone was watching this show and were enjoying it greatly, just like me.

"You asked me to go to the Yule Ball with you! And I say yes!" She said happily.

I saw that Malfoy's eye went wide, and with one big strong push, Shelby stumbled backwards, with a confused look in her face.

"I didn't ask you to go to the Yule Ball with me!" He screamed. By now, some people staring laughing already, at the embarrasment of Shelby.

"But, you wrote me this note! See!" She said handing him the note, and Malfoy snatched it out of her hand angrily, and looked at it.

"I didn't write this note! And plus, I would never ask you to go to the Yule Ball with me, EVER!" He yelled at her and ripped the note. People oohed and then laughed. Shelby was already crying! Goodness, this was the best show EVER! I thought and took another bite from my apple. Malfoy then looked at me.

"I am going to the Yule Ball with Severa, so why would that mean I would write a note to you!" He said.

"You'er going with her!" Shebly shreiked, pointing a finger at me.

I swallowed my apple. "Nuh-uh! I'm going to the Yule Ball with Harry, not with you, Malfoy." I said and took another bite from my apple.

"WHAT! You perfer to go with _Potter_, than with me!" He screamed.

"A thousand times yes." I said with my mouth full of apple. People didn't know to laugh or to ooh, but I didn't care. This was going amazing!

"See! Now you can go with me!" Shelby said, grabbing one of Malfoy's arm. Malfoy yanked his arm back quickly, and walked out of the dinning.

"Shebly got rejected by one of the most popular boys in school!" A girl said, "And she calls herself popular!" Another girl screamed and everyone laughed, including me. She cried even more and looked at me.

"This was all your fault!" She screamed at me.

"ENOUGH!" Snape yelled, and started walking towards us.

"Not without a fight!" I heard Shebly say. I was to busy eating my apple, when she took out her wand, and pointed it at me. I was too slow to react, and I flew across the room, hitting the wall with my back. I grunted and felt myself slide down to the floor. I landed face flat. I heard people gasp, instead of laugh.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL!" I heard Shelby yell angrily. I sat up and saw that Shebly was being dragged out of the room by some staff.

Snape walked over to me, and stood infront of me. I was still on the floor. "Are you alright?" I heard him say.

"BLAHHHHH!" I vomtied on his shoes. Those spins through the air took the apple right out of my stomach. I heard people say ewww, and Snape sigh angrily, and digusted. I laughed on the inside. This was a really, amazing show.

* * *

I ended up in the hospital wing once more, with the same fractured ribs from before. Turns out that bang on the wall, broke my healing ribs in half again. I sighed. It was night time, and I did not feel like sleeping. I was wide awake. I heard footsteps coming into the room. I looked and it was Snape, with clean shoes. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard him say angrliy, and walked beside my bed.

"Just thinking about the earlier events." I said.

"And that's funny? Writting a fake note to a person, is not funny." He said seriuosly.

"So she didn't tell you?" I said, looking the other way.

"Tell me what?" He said.

"She had also written a fake note to me saying that my mother was alive. She pretened to be my mother in that note!" I said angrily.

I heard him sigh. "Every time you speak about that woman, you make me feel more guilty than before." He said and took a seat beside the bed.

"You? Feel guilty?" I said. He sighed once more annoyed. "I have feelings, you know." He said.

"I know, just never knew you could express them." I said.

"What are you going to where for the Yule Ball?" He said, fixing his coat.

I looked at him. "Aren't you angry that I'm going with Potter?" I said surprised. The whole point of this was to make him angry, not happy!

"Yes, I am. But I woud be even more angrier if you went with Malfoy." He said looking at me.

I sighed and looked the other way. "I don't know." I said.

I heard him too, and stand up. "Get some rest. I told the nurse to give you the day off tomorrow, so don't worry about attending your classes." He said and turned around to walk out.

"Good night." I said. I knew he wasn't going to say anything back, so I didn't ecpect anything.

"Goodnight, Severa." He said and walked out.

I couldn't belive he replied! For some reason, now I felt tried, as if a wave of sleepyness swept over me. I closed my eyes, and fell to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! Review so I know how this story is going! (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there! I want to start of by saying Thank you, to all of those who have read this story! I also started another new story about Severus's daughter, and that one will be rockin better! This one was like my test run, and yet many people read this, so Thank you again! Check the new story out in my profile! Enjoy and review! (:**

* * *

Once more, I was released from the hospital the next day. Even though I didn't have any classes, I was still to remain in my dorm until the end of school. I didn't mind, there I would get some alone time to my book I had picked out from the library. Since I've been reading books from the wizarding world, I really miss my muggle books. I now think muggle books are way better than wizard books. I was lounging in the black couch, reading my uninteresting book, when I heard the common room open.

"Oh!" A voice screetched out. Obviously she wasn't expecting me here. I layed my book on my lap, and looked at her.

"You are not suppose to be here. Tell me, why are you here, Professor Umbridge." I asked, more like stated.

She cleared her throat and looked at me. "Why are you here? You are suppose to be in class!" She yelled at me.

"I got the day off by my dear father. Now, why are you here?" I asked her again.

"I was looking for...for something." She said.

I looked at her for a minute, and then raised my book back to read. "Take all the time to look." I said.

She walked right in, and started opening drawers from the tables. Her heels clicked everywhere she walked, and it was getting on my nerves. I sighed annoyed, but distracted myself by turning the page, and read. _Click,click,click,click...clickclickclicklicklclick-_

"Can't you possibly walk any quieter in those things!" I said annoyed, throwing my head back.

"Can't you possibly be any quieter with that thing on your face?" She rethrew at me.

I picked up my head at her, and I glared, like I've never glared before. She stumbled back a little with my look.

"My, you certainly can scare away a snake with that look! Is that how your parents died?" She said, smirking.

"No, they died becuase they saw a picture of you!" I yelled at her.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk. You get detention with me tonight, young lady!" She said and headed out for the door.

"Are you sure you want me with you with my annoying thing on my face!" I said.

She stopped and turned to look at me, with a smirk on her face. "I'll just left your father deal with that later!" She said and headed out.

He will do not do anything to me! I stuck out my tounge at the empty door way, and lifted up my book again to read. I read maybe four pages, when the bell rang. I closed my book and threw it on the coffe table. I stood up and walked out. I walked into Snape's empty class, only to him there alone, grading pappers. I walked in, and up to his desk. I stood on his side, and watched as he graded a paper. _Hermione Granger. _That girl had gotten every question correct! Atleast I thought, until I saw him marking X's, saying that those were wrong answers.

"Aren't they correct, Snape?" I asked him quietly.

"They would be, if she hadn't misspelled a word." He grumbled back.

I laughed quietly. "Snape, just because she misspelled one word, doesn't mean the answer is wrong!" I said.

"It is to me. I will not have a student in my class, if they can not spell correctly." He said, as he threw the bad graded paper to the side, and grabbed another, marking X's on every answer. "Mister Weasley is one of my most worst spellers! Therefore, I do not even bother to read his answers." He finished and threw it to the side, and grabbed another. "In Mister Potter's case, he spells correctly, but never knows the correct answer." He said, sighing.

I sighed, annoyed. I didn't want to learn about how to grade stupid papers.

"And what happened to your wrist?" He said, looking at my burnt wrist.

I looked at it. "Just burnt myself, that's all." I replied.

"Where?" He asked me.

..."I was...making poly juice potion the other day." I said quietly.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Listen, I just burnt myself, no big deal! Stop asking me questions!" I said angrily.

"I will not stop asking until you tell me why you were making poly juive potion, behind my back!" He said, picking up his head.

I sighed. "Hermione wanted some poly juice becuase she needed to disguse Harry. Harry needed the potion becuase where he was going, he was going eaves drop for any infromation about Voldermort." I said, and walked over to a book shelf.

"You should not say his name, it's bad luck." He said.

"Luck shmuck. No such thing. VOLDERMORT, VOLDERMORT, VOLDERRRRRMORT!" I yelled. Instantly, I heard the shelf crack, and started to tip towards me. I jumped back with my quick reflexes, and the shelf fell-knocking it's contents out and crushing them.

"See?" Snape said angrily, and sighed.

"Just a coincidence." I said, looking at the book shelf. "VOLDERRRRMORRRRRRT!" I screamed again, shooting my hands up in the air this time. It seemed that the shelf had landed, and stood on a object. Apprently, the object didn't stand the weight, and it broke, sending a peice straight into my face, hitting me square in the forehead. The object shattered on my forehead from the impact. I closed my eyes, and cried on the inside. That really hurt!

I heard him chuckle. "Never say Voldermort again." He said.

"Be quiet, with that name!" I whispered angrily.

"As soon as you clean up the mess you did." He said, and went back to grading his papers.

I sighed, and started on my work. Half of the things were broken, but Snape fixed them with a spell. The shelf was as well broken, and I fixed that one with my spell. After everything was clean, I just hung around his classroom, waiting for him to finish. I sweapt the floor, washed the coaldrons, cleaned the desks, and dusted the room. I cleaned the walls, washed the floor, and organzied every potion and text book. I sighed and looked at the clean room. The room looked so much better than before! Now you can walk in without having to sneeze first. The only thing that the room needed now, was light. I went over to a window, and opened the small doors that passed as curtains. That's when I heard a small yell. I looked and it was Snape, bending over his table, looking at the room.

"What have you done to my classroom!" He said.

"I cleaned it! Apperently you aren't the cleanest person in the world!" I said, looking oustide, watching the last sun's rays, dancing in the sky with purple clouds.

"W-w-what are you doing! Close that window!" He said angrily.

"Your classroom needs light! You can't have it dark all the time! What are you, a vampire?" I said.

He rushed over to me, and pushed me aside. He closed the window with a loud bang, and looked at his classroom again. It looked as if he was smelling something. "W-what's that smell?" He said, sniffing around.

"That's a pine scent! Your room smelled worse than a rat's a-"

"I don't like it! I want the smell gone, as well as all of these..." He said picking up the small green cap scents on the desk.

"Those are scent caps!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well I want them all gone!" He said flinging it to the trash bin.

"Fine then, have your room smelling like a horses's a-"

"And what happened to my potions!" He said, looking at his cupboard, full of organized potions.

"I cleaned the cupboard and organzied the potions!" I said, while picking up the scent caps from each desk.

"What! I had everything organized! I knew where everything was and now I don't! You are just like your mother!" He said, looking at me.

"Good then! She should have taught you how to be more clean!" I said.

"I can do my own cleaning!" He yelled at me.

"No you can't! Your room was worse than a pig's pen! Heck, you can't even clean yourself! When was the last time you took a shower!" I yelled back at him.

"What do you mean by that!" He yelled back at me.

I pointed my finger at his head. "Your hair looks liked you smothered vegetable oil into it every morning!" I yelled.

"I'll have you know that, that means I have healthy hair unlike your's!" He yelled at me.

"What does that mean! My hair is clean, all the time!" I yelled back, pointing at my head.

"Your hair is faded, while mine's remains an amazing raven, glossy black!" He said, as he swiped one hand through his hair.

"Oh no you didn't! Atleast I won't have white hairs in another five years!" I said, smirking. "Then your's will be extremely faded, while mine's remains an amazing, dark, glossy black!" I said, brushing my hair back just like he did. But mine's was in a ponytail, so there wasn't much brushing back.

"What is all the yelling?" I heard Dumbledore say, as he entered the classroom. He stopped half way, and looked around the room. "My, Severus. You have done a wonderful job at finally cleaning your classroom." He stopped and sniffed. "And a wonderful scent that you added aswell is amazing!" He said.

I looked at Snape, and smiled at him. Snape cleared his throat. "It wasn't me, Albus. Some one decided to ruin my classroom while I was grading pappers." He said, looking at me.

"I didn't ruin it, I fixed it!" I said.

"Good job, Severa! It was about time that Severus here, had a clean classroom." Dumbledore said, looking at Snape and smiled. Snape sighed annoyed.

"Thank you headmaster. Glad to have someone agree with me. All I need is to give him a shower!" I said, looking at Snape.

"I can take my own showers perfectly fine!" Snape yelled at me.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, now. Severa, would you mind giving us some time? We need to discuss some important things." He said.

I shrugged. I threw the scents in the trash bin, and walked out, closing the door behind me. I sighed, and walked over to the common room. Just before I go to the common room, Professor Umdridge blocked my way. I stepped back looked at her. She gave me a weird smile, and turned and walked up the stairs. I knew I had to follow her, so I sighed and followed her. We walked into her office. It was filled with cat pictures, pink walls, floor, desk, everything, and Harry sitting in one chair, infront of her desk.

"Sit there." She said, pointing to the seat beside Harry. I walked over to it, and sat. Harry gave me a weak smile, and looked down. He never does that, what did Umbirdge do to him? She handed us some pink feathered pens, and told Harry to write 'I must not tell lies'. She told me to write 'I must not talk back to Professors'.

I looked at her suspiously, and looked down to my empty parchment. I looked over to Harry, who was wincing with every letter he wrote. Why? I do not know. I looked at Umbridge again, suspiously. She smiled and nodded down to the parchement. I looked down at it, and began to write. _I must not_...I felt something tingling on my wrist, but ingored it. _Talk back to_...my wrist starting to hurt even more. I stopped writing, and instantly knew what was going on. My mother had me do this when ever I did something bad or didn't pay any attention. I smirked, still looking. I looked at the words I wrote.

"_Rescrib_." I whispered.

"What was that?" Umbridge said, looking at me.

I looked at her. "Professor Umbridge, you will release me and Harry, or suffer the consequeces." I said.

"HA! You are funny, very funny! Get back to your writing!" She yelled at me.

I looked down at me paper, and spoke as I wrote. "I am a complete idiot, who loves to bathe in pumkin juice." I put a period, and looked at her.

Harry had stopped writing, and was laughing. She didn't speak or move, but gave me this funny look. Her hand rushed up to her forehead, and Harry laughed even more, with me just smirking. She screamed and ran over to a mirror and looked. By now, Harry was laughing so hard, he couldn't control himself, as I just started to laugh. On her forehead, there were the words I had written. _I am a complete idiot, who loves to bathe in pumkin juice_.

She turned and looked at me, with her hand still on her forehead. "You little chit! I will have you expelled!" She screamed at me.

"I would love to see you try! After I have proof on my wrist and Harry's arm, that you have been torturing us!" I yelled.

She let out a scream. "Get out, both of you! GET OUT!" She screamed while pointhing to her office door.

Me and Harry got up happily, and got out. We walked down the moving stairs, and into a hallway, where I stopped Harry. "Show me your arm." I said. He looked at me and pulled his arm behind his back. He was about to speak, when I interruppted him. "Harry, I know she's been doing this to you for a time already! Show me how bad it is!" I said.

He sighed defeated, and held out his arm. I pushed the sleeve backwards, and it looked way worse than when I was little. Sure my mother made me write, but only until it covered my wrist. Harry's arm was covered with 'I must not tell lies', all the way up to his elbow! I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!" I said, looking at him.

"I-I-I-"

"Harry, how do you expect to defeat you-know-who, if you can't defend yourself!" I said, letting go of his arm.

"I can wing at it!" He said.

"'Winging', won't help! This man is a Lord Of Dark Spells, not Lord Of Fluffy Teddy Bears that will be thrown at you!" I said.

"That would be unbeliveable!" He said laughing.

I sighed. This boy was absolutly no where near ready, to defeat Voldermort. "Yea, he will be laughing too when he kills you." I said.

He stopped laughing instantly. "Sorry." He said, clearing his throat.

"Follow me." I said, and walked towards the dungeons.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! Hope you read my new story "Eli Snape's Fate, like Severus". Have a nice day! (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for choosing my story to read! I am making a new story about Severus's daughter again, and that one will be much, rocking better! Check it out on my profile when you have time (Eli Snape's Fate, just like her father Severus)! Now, Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Why are we going to the dungeons?" Harry asked me.

"Do you want to loose your arm from an infection? As far as I could see, you have not tended to your wounds, just cleaned it with water and that's all." I said.

"Aren't you suppose to do that?" Harry asked me, now ascending down the stairs.

"You are, but just not one time, Harry. You'er suppose to clean it daily, until scabs start to appear." I replied.

We stopped at Snape's door, and I knocked. In return, I got a grunt, so I opened the door and walked in-pulling Harry in. Snape picked up his head, from a book he was reading. He looked at Harry and me angrily.

"What do you want?" He said, and turned his attenion back to his book.

"Professor Umbridge decided to tortue me and Harry today, Harry for a while now." I said.

"What?" Snape said, looking at me.

I lifted my sleeve and showed him the half written words, bleeding. Snape put down the book, and looked closer. "You think this is bad? Look at Harry's arm. I'm fine, I can heal this." I said, pulling my sleeve back down.

"Show me your arm, Potter." Snape said, lookig at Harry.

Harry hesitantly held up his arm, and pulled his sleeve back-reavling a word-written bloody arm. Snape sighed, and stood up. He walked over to his cabinet of potions, and looked for a potion. He pulled out a purple flask and walked back to Harry. He grabbed his arm, and poured the potion, making sure he got the whole arm. The marking slowly started to dissapear, until every single word was gone. Snape let go of his arm, and set the empty flask on his desk.

"T-thank you Professor Snape." Harry said, looking happily at his normal arm again.

"Hn." Snape said, and sat back down on his chair, and began to read his book.

Harry looked at me smilling, and I smiled back slighty.

"Um, I should go. You coming, Severa?" Harry asked me, standing at the door way.

"No, I'm going stay here for a while." I replied.

Harry nodded his head, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I turned and looked at Snape. He cleary ingored me, telling me to not intterupt him. I got the messge, and sat on a seat. I grabbed a paper form the desk, and looked at it. "Do you know what you are going to wear for the Yule Ball, already?" He asked me, not taking his eyes of the book.

I sighed. "Not really."

"I have something...I mean, if you are interested." He said, still not looking at me.

I looked at him, setting the paper back on the desk. "Now what are you doing with a lady's dress?" I asked him.

He sighed. "You said you had nothing, and your parents are dead. Surley they can't buy you stuff right now, or ever. I, as you father, went out and bought you something. Doesn't fathers do that?" He said.

"Yea, the good fathers, not the bad ones." I said. He looked at me angrily. "But let me see it, I might like it." I said, smilling at him slighty.

He put his book down, and stood up. He walked over to his bookshelf, and reached all the way to the top, where a black box was. He grabbed it, and pulled down, and walked over to me. The box was huge, as it covered my whole lap. He sat on his chair again, and picked up his book. I looked at the black box curiously. What had he bought me? A blue dress, or some dress that covered my whole body. I opened the box, and I almost fainted! There was this beautiful, emerald green dress, with silver strings. **(NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE DRESS, THE LINK IS BELOW, AT THE END OF THE STORY.) **I touched the dress, and it so silky and soft. I looked at Snape, who was watching my reaction, and smirked.

"Like it?" He said.

I looked back the dress. "I love it, Snape!" I said.

"Now, what was that about a bad father?" He said.

I looked at him, he wanted an apology. I smiled. "OK, I'm sorry...dad." I said the last word quietly.

He cleared his throat, and looked oustide toward the open window. "It will be past curfew in a few minutes. I suggest you head to the common room already." He said, not looking at me.

I smiled, and closed the box. I stood up, holding the box close to me. I walked towards the door and opened it. I looked back Snape, who was still looking out the window. I smiled, and closed the door softly. Slowly, his heart of ice was melting away. I sighed happily and began my walk towards the common room.

The rest of the week passed by with noe problems, but I saw something different in Snape's attuide. I wasn't the only one, as the other studenst noticed it more. It wasn't as mean or strict, he didn't even talk as much either. He just gave the assigment, and we just had to finsih it. Today though, was the Yule Ball. Tomorrow on sunday, every student will leave for their winter break. It was already in the afternoon, and the ball would start soon.

I was already wearing my beautiful dress that Snape had given me, and some shoes I had bought. I put on a little of makeup, that Marlen let my borrow. Now, I was just fixing my hair. My hair was straight, so to give it volume, I curled it. It came out nice, if you ask me. I looked in the mirror, making sure I looked okay.

"WOW! I still can't belive he bought you that beuatiful dress! You should have asked him if he could have bought one for me." Marlen said, smiling.

I chuckled. "I should have, shouldn't I? Can't beleive he has amazing taste too." I replied.

"I know! You would look even better if you were beside Draco!" She said, giggling.

I scoffed quickly, "As if. Infact, I would make _him_ look better than him to me." I said.

"Nope! You both will look amazing! Dump Potter tonight, and go with Draco! You know, I still hear that he said he'll be waiting for you to crawl back to him tonight." Marlen said the last part whispering.

"Trust me, the only person who will be doing the crawling tonight, will be Malfoy himself from my beatings." I said, fixing my heel strap.

Marlen laughed. "You'er are almost a warrior, and yet, men love you! Teach me how to be a warrior like you, so men will love me too!" Malren said, fixing her own hair, while laughing.

"In a way I am a warrior. My parents put me through training school of many different martial arts." I said, looking at her.

"OOOH! Train me too!" She said, lookin at me.

I luaghed. "You wouldn't last a minute in my training!" I said.

"I could, and will! Say, come with me on winter break! That way, you'll be able to teach me, and you won't be alone!" She said, coming over to me.

"What if I am a bother to your family?" I said.

"No you won't! They hardly care, and love to have guests over all the time!" She said.

"Mhm, I'll consider it." I said.

"Well tell me tonight, OK?" She said. "Now, let's go!"

She linked arms with me and pulled me out of the room and into the common room. I heard every student gasp, as me and Marlen walked down the stairs. We walked towards the exit, when Marlen began to giggle beside me. I looked at her, and she walked away from me, giggling all the way. What in the world had gotten into her? Then I remembered, she always giggled like that when Malfoy was near. Sure enough, he was walking towards me, with a smirk on his face. I sighed, and crossed my arms over my chest. Watch, I going to make this night a living hell for him.

"Hello, Severa. You look beautiful." He said, once he got to me.

"Mmh, you don't look so bad yourself." I said, looking at him. He was just wearing a tux, with his hair gelled back. He was too...fancy. I never really liked fancy, even though I was dressed like that too. "Look, I have to go catch Harry, before he thinks I let him down. Seee you at the ball." I said, before he said anything else, I walked around him and out the common room.

I walked through the halls, hearing every kid gasp. I smiled, for some reason, I really liked this. I was nearing the Great Hall, and saw Harry outside, waiting. I could on his face that he wasn't excpeting me, but when he saw me, his eyes lit up, and smiled. I smiled back.

"Wow, you look amazing, Severa!" He said, once I got to him.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourslef." I said.

I saw him blush a little, "Thanks." He said.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" I asked him.

"Oh, there'er still getting ready." He said.

"I see. Have you seen Snape around?" I asked him. I really haven't seen Snape at all, since yesterday at class. I even went to his office, but he nevered anwsered.

"No I haven't. Maybe he'll show up. Was it me or has he been-"

"Acting differently? I know, I saw it myself." I said.

"He's more quiet and less strict." Harry said. I nodded in agreement.

"Hello Potter and Severa." I heard Malfoy say. I sighed annoyed.

"Hey Malfoy." Harry said bitterly.

I turned and looked at Malfoy, who had his arm linked with a smirking Shelby. She was wearing a horrible dress, that wasn't even formal at all. It was to short, and to tight, her breast nearly falling out. Harry made my same disgusted face, when we looked at Shelby.

"Hey there, loser." She said, looking at me.

"Hello, Shelby." I said angrily. Always her and her calling names. She never grows up.

"Jelous here, than I'm with Draco, and you'er not?" She said, smriking at me.

"Please, he would leave you the moment I agree to go to the ball with him, instead of Harry." I said.

"Will you go with me?" Malfoy asked me.

I looked at him. "Of course!" He quickly pushed Shelby aside, held out his hand towards me. Harry gave me a shocked and hurt face. "But when dog and cats fly! Plus, I couldn't go with you in the first place becuase Harry had asked me first, and I'm going with him!" I said, linking arms with Harry. Harry then smirked at Draco.

"What! How can you lie to me! You are nothing but a worthless, stupid, slu-"

"A what, Malfoy?" Snape said angrily behind him.

Malfoy quickly shut-up and looked at him. "You'er daughter is-"

"Mister Malfoy, If I have catch you harassing my daughter again, excpect your father to hear this and a month of detention!" Snape angrily told him.

Malfoy huffed angirly, and pulled Shelby with him into the Ball. I looked at Snape and smiled at him thankfully.

"Hello, Potter." Snape told Harry.

"Hello, Professor Snape." Harry replied.

Snape nodded and went into the Great Hall. I looked at him, he really had changed! He didn't hiss Harry's name, nor look at him angirly! What had happened to him? "He really has changed." I said. "He has." Harry agreed with me.

* * *

**Thank you for readding my story! Link are down below! (:**

Her Dress. First write http with : then / /. flower girl princess . com

/product_ /cc1646-emerald-green-jeweled-gown-p-1421

**Everything goes togther. Don't forget the /product on the bottom aswell, remember, all together. No spaces. **


End file.
